


Lockdown/Optimus drabbles

by eikuuhyo



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Noncon on some, OC TF, Restraints, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TF: Age of Extinction Lockdown/Optimus drabbles that I posted to tumblr. Drabbles will range anywhere from fluff to dubcon. (I'm sorry, I decided to move the Lockdown/Optimus/Crosshairs chapter to another drabble batch because there will be more of that coming in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After being hauled into the metallic cage amongst the other creatures that Lockdown kept as his “prize”, Optimus realized that he had lost all mobility. His limbs were bound, his entire chassis was hung upside down, and no matter how much he struggled, the metal pieces that bound him would not budge. After cursing quietly under his breath, Optimus sensed something... odd. Ever since Lockdown had placed him inside this cage, the mercenary had fallen silent. No taunts, no speeches about how their “creator” wishes to see him... Just silence. Somewhat unnerved by this fact, Optimus turned his optics from the ground towards where the mercenary stood, and at that moment, strong, black digits grasped his jaw and forced him to look up at his captor. There was something behind those emerald shining eyes gazing down upon him, and it made Optimus squirm even more within his binds. Few more nanoclicks of those black digits tracing his jaw and lips, and Lockdown finally opened his mouth.

“You know, Optimus... You look rather... enticing in this position I have you in, and we have ample time until the dark matter drives come online...”

A small sense of dread filled Optimus as he heard those words. He knew what that tone was, what that burning heat he could feel from that gaze meant. Lockdown’s lips form a crooked smile and an obvious click echoes through the giant hall. Just as Optimus feared, a familiar pressurization sound can be heard and his upside down view becomes filled with one object: Lockdown’s fully erect spike.

“What are you--!?”

“I’m certain that I need not explain... Now, suck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, if the Autobots didn’t succeed in getting on Lockdown’s ship, starts noncon but evolves into dubcon?

“Ahh... You never cease to amaze, Optimus.”

With a glossed over gaze and heavy breathing, Lockdown overloads once more into the Prime’s ever-tight valve for the countless time that cycle. Optimus can no longer hide the shivers that travel down his back strut as the searing transfluid hits the depths of his gestational chamber and overflows out of his fully stuffed valve, yet even then, he glares up at the satisfied mercenary, hope still not lost from those brightly shining optics. Lockdown cannot help but chuckle at this display of defiance as he traces Optimus’s face with his ebon digits.

“Oh, Optimus... Optimus Prime. When will you learn? It’s been orns since this ship has left that dirt ball and yet you still not give in?”

“No matter what you do, I will never give in... My team—The Autobots will come. They’ll—“

“They’ll rescue you? Come now, how can they? They lack the means of leaving that planet, they have no means of tracking you...”

Lockdown bends over while fully sheathed within the transfluid slick valve and uses his glossa to trace Optimus’s clenched lips before whispering a further dreadful truth into the Prime’s audials.

“...No one is coming for you, Optimus.”

With those words, the mercenary slowly begins rocking his hips again, grinding his still-rigid spike against the overly sensitive nodes within that heated valve. Optimus bites his lips even further to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth, but as Lockdown continues to whisper to him, even the Prime himself couldn’t help but feel a sense of dismay beginning to sink into his processor.

“The Decepticons are no more, the Autobots have dwindled in number, and the humans you desired to protect with your spark have turned on you. There is no need to dwell on them any longer.”

Another gentle thrust.

“You, a Prime of Cybertron, risked everything, and yet where has that led you? Your oldest friends have all returned to the Well. Your former friend turned nemesis has become a bastardized being at the hands of the humans. Your home planet, in ruins.”

This time, a harsher thrust, hitting the deepest nodes within and Optimus fails to bite back the moan that escapes him.

“You’ve fought enough. For once, give into your fate and enjoy this.”

And with that, Lockdown begins to truly ravish the Prime. The mercenary fully sprawls himself over the azure chassis, raking his digits over every sensitive node and wire that even Optimus himself knew about, as he viciously pounds into that glorious valve.

“Nngh, aah...!”

“Yes, give in...! Nnh...! Primus, how long has it been since anyone has given you this attention...!? Your valve is as tight as a freshly built Cybertronian...!”

With each thrust, Optimus could sense his resolve slipping. With each word, he couldn’t help but begin believing what Lockdown was feeding him. The pure ecstasy, the feral lust directed at him by the mercenary was beginning to wear down the Cybertronian that everyone called the last Prime.

“No, no... Nnh! Please... no more...!”

“Give in, Optimus.”

To punctuate those words, Lockdown snaps his hips forth with as much strength as he can muster. Optimus’ head snaps back and his mouth widens into a silent scream, as he feels the thick spike within him push itself into the deepest part of the tight valve, right into his gestational chamber—a sensation he had never experienced before in his ever-long life. And that was enough to crumble the resolve of the Cybertronian known as Optimus Prime. No longer could he remember the Autobots and humans that he had left behind on Earth; no longer was the fact that he was interfacing with the enemy that killed his oldest friend on his processor. Uninhibited cries continue to echo within the great halls of the great ship and Lockdown cherished every sound the Prime made underneath him.

“That’s it... Nngh! Succumb to the pleasure...! Scream to the heavens for me!”

And scream Optimus did. There was no more war. No more pain. Just pure bliss being showered upon him by another Cybertronian. As Lockdown continued the fast, hard pace of pounding into Optimus, the Prime gave one last cry before both fell into a processor shattering overload. The mercenary gave a gasp as more transfluid was milked from the tightening calipers within Optimus’ exquisite valve, grasping onto those rigid hips as the Prime thrashed about in the second overload that hit him.

With one final grind, Lockdown pulls out his spent spike, resulting in copious amounts of transfluid pouring out from deep within Optimus. Though one look at the limp body on the recharge slab indicated that his partner had offlined from the final overload, the mercenary gently brushes his hand against the poor Prime’s cheek, wiping the fluid that was streaming down from his dim optics.

“As I said earlier... you never cease to amaze, Optimus. Perhaps once the creators are done with their business with you, I may ask to keep you as my own...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued AU of if the Autobots failed to rescue Optimus off of Lockdown’s ship. A bizarre captor/prize cuddles. An OOC Optimus that’s beginning to break down.

For the first time in vorns, Optimus awoke from an oddly rested recharge. Azure shining eyes blink a number of times before slowly focusing upon the sight before him. All Optimus had seen after becoming a captive of the bounty hunter’s massive ship had been walls of his cell, but what spread before him now left him in awe. Beyond his gaze was the vastness of space, littered with the infinite glimmers of stars. In the far distance, he could see planets and their moons, event milky ways and galaxies—a sight that he had not seen for ages since his pursuit of the AllSpark that lead him to the planet Earth. The Prime had become so engrossed in gazing upon the scattered lights across the horizon that he had not noticed that he was not alone in this new room.

“I figured you could use a change of view,” whispered a low voice from behind.

...Lockdown, his captor.

With that, Optimus came to realize that not only was he no longer bound, the only restraint holding him back now were two, thick ebon arms, the same ones that had debauched the Prime through and through over the past cycles. Though he wished to question the mercenary’s intent behind this change of pace, Optimus remained silent and immobile.

Besides the short comment that the Cybertronian behind him made, Lockdown also fell silent, nothing but the purr of his own engine reaching Optimus’ audials. Perfectly polished black digits continue to gently stroke the Prime’s cheek as the other hand draws the azure and flame colored mech’s body closer towards the other. All Optimus feels now is the utter warmth of the other sharing the recharge slab with him, and yet... yet there was an odd sense of peace within him. And this sensation frightened him.

This was his enemy, his captor. The one who snatched him off of the planet he swore to protect... What would his team think if they found him like this? How could he call himself a Prime if he were to give into such a mech after millennia of fighting against the Decepticons? Such thoughts sent pure dread through the Prime’ spark and for the first time since his creation, Prime could feel coolant beginning to pool at his optics from utter helplessness and hint of want to give into this warmth.

“Optimus.”

Lockdown’s deep voice echoes once more. The same digits brushing his cheek force him to face the mercenary, locking optics with him.

“I can tell that you’re thinking again... and we can’t have that, can we?”

“...I will not succumb to your wishes, Lockdown,” whispers back the Prime, lacking the bite and confidence from orns ago, which only makes Lockdown grin wide.

“Is that so?”

“...Yes.”

“Well then, we’ll have to rectify that.”

The mercenary’s emerald eyes narrow a moment with that same lust burning behind them just like a few cycles ago, and though Optimus gives an involuntary shiver at the thought of being physically defiled again, Lockdown instead gives a small chuckle.

“...But that can be left for later, since we have quite a lot of time at hand.”

Rough lips brushes Optimus’ own before the black digits return to gently caressing his cheeks. Confused, but with some relief, Optimus reluctantly relaxes once more into the strong arms, his processor slowing down into a calm sense of recharge.

“...Rest well, Optimus Prime. You’ll need it as I claim you as my own again soon enough.”

As Optimus’ consciousness began to fade into recharge, the Prime no longer was sure if the shiver he felt travel down his spine upon hearing those words was from fear of losing himself even further, or from anticipation of the pleasure that he could lose himself within.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU if Lockdown had debauched Optimus and had escaped after the final showdown in Age of Extinction. Optimus self-servicing leading to dubcon fragging like petrorabbits.

Lockdown had escaped. As simple as that, the final showdown in Hong Kong had ended in the escape of the mercenary, but Optimus had no intention of letting him go without getting some answers. The “creators” that Lockdown spoke of still weighed heavy on the Prime’s mind as he soared into the air, through the stratosphere of the Earth and into the black vastness of space. He had left the Yaeger family in the care of the other Autobots remaining on Earth, so there was nothing to worry about in regards to them. But there was something else nagging deep within his processor.

After a few megacycles of traversing across space in search of the escaped mercenary and his ship’s signal, Optimus finally descended upon the moon of a nearby planet for a moment of rest. The Prime’s large pedes come in contact with the rocky surface first, and then the entire chasis sinks down towards the ground in exhaustion.

How far could the massive ship have gone? He and his team had succeeded in damaging the ship’s dark matter drives, so it could not have travelled too far. To prove that case, Optimus could still pick up on the traces of its engines on his radars.

—Lockdown, the mercenary that succeeded in besting him once.

Optimus unconsciously draws his legs in as he remembers the few groons that he had been with the ebon mercenary. Until his team of Autobots had come to rescue him from his cage, Lockdown had debauched the Prime in every way thought possible, from the tip of his finials all the way down to the tip of his pedes. Not one inch of his chassis was left untouched and Optimus thanked Primus that his captor had the decency of cleansing him before returning him to his prison. Being covered in the mercenary’s transfluid—inside and out—was not something he wishes his teammates to see.

And now that he was alone, left with his own thoughts on this moon perhaps unnamed by humans, Optimus wished that he didn’t recall those moments with the mercenary. Just thinking back on those thick digits digging into the sensitive seams of his plating and that wet glossa mapping out the inside folds of his valve sent a shiver down the Prime’s backstrut.

Silently, Optimus cursed to himself. His core temperature was rising at an uncomfortable rate, and he swore he could feel lubricant beginning to pool under his interfacing panel. He was the Prime for Primus’ sake! Yet here he was, away from his team on a mission to track down the enemy who almost caused the extinction of mankind and unable to control the lust beginning to seep out from the core of his chassis. Silver digits slip in between Optimus’ legs and ghosts over the heated interface panel, contemplating just for a click more whether he should do this or not—and the burning desire won in the end. With an inaudible click, Prime’s interface panel snaps open, revealing both his fully pressurized spike and his valve dripping with lubricant.

“Primus, forgive my weakness...”

With that whisper leaving the Prime’s lips, Optimus rather harshly grips his weeping spike that’s aching for attention.

“Aah...”

Pain and pleasure both shoot across the sensor nets as Optimus begins pleasuring himself for the first time in eons... but this was not how he remembered servicing himself. The Prime remembers when he had gentle partners, ones that taught him to lovingly tease his spike and toy with his valve to reach a slow overload. Those memories are far from his mind now, and all that comes to mind is just one mech, one mercenary that taught him a much more base and guttural pleasure that no Autobot had ever shown him.

“Nnh... Ah...!”

The tightly wrapped digits around the spike are now pumping it at a fast pace, the leaking pre-fluid creating a slick sound that makes Optimus’ face plates flush in embarrassment. Optimus brings his other servo’s digits to the tip of the spike and harshly brushes its opening, causing even more painful pleasure to shoot through his chassis. It was then, that a voice echoed in his processor.

(“Yes... I know that your spike aches for more pleasure, but isn’t there somewhere else that requires attention as well?”)

“......!?”

It was a low, guttural voice. One that haunted the Prime all these cycles and was now causing his lust to spike even further.

“Lock...down... Aaah...!”

(“That’s right, my Prime. Use that other servo of yours to good use...”

He knew that these voices in his mind were just the memories from their previous “interactions”, though for Optimus’ pleasure clouded mind, all it did now was make the Prime lose control over himself even further.

Keeping one servo pumping his thick member, Optimus takes his other to hesitantly trace his soaked valve, feeling each of the outer folds and applying pressure to the sensitive outer node. The cry that leaves his mouth is needy—one that would surely ensure lust within those had there been anyone nearby. Optimus lets lubricant soak the tip of one of his digits before carefully penetrating is pulsating valve.

(“Such a greedy valve, isn’t it...? Just a single digit dipping into its entrance and it already wants more.”)

The voice in his processor was right; it was as if his valve had a mind of its own and the calipers spiraled down on the digit to lead it deeper and deeper into the heated cavity. More lubricant gushes out as Optimus moves one, then two, then three of his digits into the warmth and scrapes the inner sensors in time with the pumping of his spike.

“Oh Primus, no, no...! Aahn...!”

(“Don’t fight it, Optimus.... Give in to the pleasure.”)

The voice was becoming louder now, making Optimus act upon his needs even further. Still, the Prime couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. There was something more he needed to push him over the edge. In and out, those digits worked, mimicking how Lockdown had toyed with his interfacing equipment, and Optimus sobbed now inserting four fingers into his gushing valve, desperately wanting to overload. He wanted something bigger, ANYTHING to fill him to the brim so that this agonizing need would go away.

“Tsk, tsk... To think a Prime like you would display such a sight like this...”

“Ah...!?”

This time, the voice was not from his processor.

Optimus snaps his head up, but before he catches sight of the voice’s owner, a pair of dark servos slam the azure chassis into the boulder behind him. The impact caused the Prime’s vision to become laced with static, wanton need transforming into panic before he realizes who the voice belongs to.

“Lockdown...!”

“That’s right... It seems my previous ‘session’ with you had affected you more than I had anticipated, hm?”

Of all the beings that could’ve walked in on this moment, it had to be the one that Optimus had been unwillingly lusting after. How he missed the approach of the mercenary’s presence was beyond his understanding, but that was not important at the moment. Though his optics had not fully recovered yet, Optimus could feel Lockdown gazing down upon his wet spike and valve, embarrassment causing him to cast his face down in shame.

“Oh, no you don’t. Look at me.”

The digits that the Prime had fantasized about grip his chin, forcing him to look up at the towering mercenary.

“Pursuing one’s desires is a natural occurrence, and I pride in the fact that I’ve caused such needs to overcome your processor, Optimus.”

“I—no—It can’t be....”

“Don’t deny it. Not now, not ever. Admit that you want it... that you want _this_.”

It happens to be just then that Optimus’ optics recovers and he’s met with a familiar sight as when he had been held captive aboard Lockdown’s ship: the pressurizing of a fully erect, thick, glowing spike. It was the same interfacing equipment that had hit the deepest nodes in the Prime’s valve and even succeeded in penetrating into his gestational chambers at one point. The same spike that filled him countless times with copious amounts of transfluid.

An involuntary moan escapes Optimus’ mouth and all Lockdown can do is smirk at that sight.

“Say it, Optimus. Plead that you want this. That you _need_ my spike. There is no one here to judge, not even our creators. I can see your valve dripping with lubricant, wanting my equipment to fill you until you burst. That’s what you want, no?”

“I... I...”

Lockdown could see that once again the Prime’s will was beginning to crumble, just like it had done when he had ravished that voluptuous chassis megacycles ago. The mercenary had wanted another taste of that Cybertronian once more and lo and behold, that chance had come much sooner than he could’ve wished for. To push the Prime over to his primal needs again, Lockdown leans in towards him and brushes the tip of his pulsing spike to the heated valve’s lips.

“Lockdown...!”

Though the word that Optimus uttered was not the ones Lockdown wanted, the desire that laced it was enough for the mercenary to grant the Prime his wish. With one snap of his hip, Lockdown easily sheathed himself within the Prime’s valve, hitting every sensitive node as the tip reached where Optimus’ digits could not.

“Hnnnngh...! Aaah...!”

Cry after cry, Optimus screamed out in pleasure as the spike he longed for filled him so exquisitely, pushing against the spiraling down calipers and sending back signals of ecstasy directly into the center of his spark. It wasn’t long until the first overload hit him... then another... then another, Lockdown enjoying each of the Prime’s overloads as the gushing valve attempted to milk his own spike.

“A-Ah... Nnh...”

“Hm...?”

After the violent spasm begins to subside from the Prime’s chassis, Lockdown notices that Optimus has gone limp under him, though the mercenary’s spike is still imbedded deep within. A light tap on his cheek and the lack of a reaction tells Lockdown that the Prime had offlined from the repeated overloads.

“Ha... A bit of a disappointment after the delicious sight you’ve shown... but I am a patient mech. There will be more time to... explore you in due time.”

With those words and a truly joyous chuckle, Lockdown unsheathes himself and tucks away his still throbbing spike. He takes once last look towards the offlined Prime covered in his own lubricants and transfluids before turning his back and treading back to his awaiting ship in the distance. It was truly a pity that he could not attain his own overload, but there was no use in releasing his seed into an unconscious partner.

Lockdown could wait. He would wait until another time when Optimus would lust after him again, and when that time comes again, he would lay claim to his prize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Optimus has been captured by Lockdown, Lockdown enjoys strutting around OP with his junk hanging free, just so he can see the Prime embarrassed, and make him hot and bothered.

For the umpteenth time within the past cycles spent with Lockdown, Optimus gave an exasperated sigh as he remained restrained on the hard recharge slab that specifically had been set up in Lockdown’s main control room. A moment here, a moment there, the mercenary would slowly traverse the hall looking at the data he had gathered during his journeys. That alone would not be so terrible had it not been for this one habit Lockdown had picked up since his capturing of the Prime—the mercenary enjoyed spending his time around his prize with his interface equipment fully exposed.

At first this trend had started because Lockdown would ravish Optimus whenever and wherever he wished and it had become cumbersome for him to even put away his massive spike. But then... he just began sauntering around, keeping it in Optimus’ view for the sake of things. Even now, Lockdown would position himself over his ship’s console, reaching towards one of the levers hovering near the wall with one of his knees positioned on a crate, and that would give the utterly abashed Prime a perfect view of his depressurized spike. Optimus would glance away to ignore that blatant display, trying to focus on something else in the hall such as the weaponry hanging on the walls, or perhaps outside the great window into the depths of space... but in the Prime’s peripheral vision always remained Lockdown and his black spike, and Optimus couldn’t help but keep glancing back at it again.

It was an impressive spike, one that was fully polished and thick ribbed with hints of green LED lights creating a gorgeous pattern on it. Could it have been upgraded in the past, or was that how well-endowed Lockdown was from the beginning? Either way, Optimus could feel his face plates heating up a notch. He was appalled at himself for gazing upon another’s interfacing equipment as such and also embarrassed at the fact that eyeing it reminded him of his countless debauchery with the mercenary. His thoughts quickly vanished though when he noticed that Lockdown was now chuckling in his direction with—with his spike fully pressurized in contrary to a nanoclick ago. Optimus blushes a deep crimson from realization that Lockdown had sensed his gaze towards his equipment.

“You know, Optimus. If you wanted a better view of my spike, all you had to do was ask.”

That tone was all Optimus needed to hear to know what was about to happen to him, all over again. Still, he decided to turn his gaze away from the mercenary once more and repeated in his processor over and over that the warmth he was feeling in his interfacing equipment—along with the lubricant beginning to seep out—was just a figment of his imagination and that there was no way he was yearning for the pleasure that would be given to him by the mercenary sauntering his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that was submitted on my tumblr account and it caught my attention instantaneously. AU universe where Bayverse Optimus and Lockdown are bounty hunters together and they basically hunt bounties and frag.

Countless vorns ago, Optimus Prime had chosen a different path than destiny had laid out to him. He was created as the Autobot leader, a mech that lead other Cybertronians to fight a civil war against the Decepticons for equality. But as stellar cycles passed, the once innocent leader had begun to doubt his ways, to wonder why he had to follow a path given to him by another. Megatron was a force to be reckoned with, yet why did he have to be the one to take him down? As those questions haunted the Prime, one orbital cycle, a Cybertronian that defied all logic he knew of appeared before him.

The infamous bounty hunter and mercenary—Lockdown.

Optimus and Lockdown’s paths had crossed, and whether that meeting could be called fate or destiny, an instantaneous connection formed between the two.

Lockdown had been paid to offline the said Autobot leader by the Decepticons, and when the two had met, a fierce battle had taken place. Optimus fought valiantly, but there was no chance for the young leader to stand a chance against the veteran mercenary... Fists were exchanged, shots were fired, and the end result was Lockdown pinning the Prime to the ground with a blade pointed directly at Optimus’ wildly beating spark.

Astroseconds passed as the two remained stationary, neither Lockdown delivering the deathblow or Optimus bucking the bounty hunter off his chassis. It was at that moment that Optimus—not Optimus Prime, but the singular mech known as Optimus—felt a smile tug at his lips. This battle was nothing like what he had ever faced on the battlefield against Megatron. This wasn’t a battle for justice or equality; it was one of pure survival... and need.

“Take me with you,” Optimus had whispered at that moment, causing Lockdown to shutter his optics a number of times. But before the bounty hunter could even scoff or utter a question to the Prime, for at that moment Autobot backup had arrived and chased the black mech into the depths of the ravines of Cybertron.

Just like that, Optimus and Lockdown’s first meeting had ended... but it would not be the last. Something had changed... awakened that day within Optimus that could not be quenched. He lost interest in the civil war, the other Cybertronians, and even Megatron himself. All that was on his processor was that ebon mech, living his life the way he wishes from galaxy to galaxy.

And within that orn, the leader of the Autobots disappeared.

Chaos and confusion erupted amongst the ranks at the disappearance of their last Prime, but with or without Optimus Prime, the war continued on. Another took the Prime’s place and Megatron continued to lead the Decepticons against the Autobots.

During all this though, Optimus had been wandering across the untraversed areas of Cybertron, away from the war and its people in search of that bounty hunter named Lockdown that had shown him a new side of life. Optimus used all his knowledge and intel to search for said mech, and his patience paid off in the end. The second meeting of the former Prime and the bounty hunter resulted in another deathly brawl, though the only difference being that Optimus succeeded in gaining the upper hand on Lockdown this time.

As Optimus pointed his blade at Lockdown’s spark—the reverse of what happened previously—the bounty hunter saw the change that had occurred within this Cybertronian... The cerulean optics that once were painfully pure no longer seemed empty; they were filled with a need to fight against one’s “fate”, to live... to desire what had been denied from him since his creation.

It was unclear as to who had instigated the move, but before long the two mechs were interlocked in a passionate kiss. Lockdown ravished the former Prime as if he were one of his most precious prizes and took the mech’s virginity then and there, Optimus reveling in every pain and pleasure the bounty hunter poured upon him.

That was the moment that Optimus Prime completely shed his title as Prime, and joined Lockdown as a bounty hunter, a partner, and a lover at his side.

 

“Our next target’s been located on that planet, Optimus... Are you ready?” asked Lockdown as he turned toward his partner, who was reloading the ammo on his preferred weapons of choice.

“As always, Lockdown,” answered the former Autobot leader with the same warm smile as that fated day that the two had met. “He will not escape... Not with us coming after him.”

“Well said, my love... Now let’s go hunt down our bounty.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Lockdown dominating Optimus and fragging him hard while all Megatron can do is watch. Consensual Lockdown/Optimus.

Megatron bit down hard on his lip plates as the passionate scene before him unfolded. He wished he could turn off his optics, look away, do _anything_ to not see his arch nemesis be unwound and reduced to the likes of a cheap whore by another mech—by a bounty hunter for that matter—but Lockdown’s men had a vice-like grip on his helm, forcing him to watch the debauchery.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was currently positioned flat on his abdomen with his aft canted high into the air. His expression was that of a mech drowning in pure pleasure as Lockdown fragged the Prime into the extravagant berth with his massive spike. The mercenary would intentionally pull out at times, drawing out Optimus’ overload and making him beg in the most delicious way. Megatron could see Optimus whining, swaying his hips in a tantalizing manner to get Lockdown to resume his ministrations. The former leader of the Decepticons saw Lockdown whisper once into the Optimus’ audials before the most astounding words fell from the Prime’s mouth.

“P-Please, Lockdown... I... I need your spike...! I need you to... to frag my soaking valve, fill me with y-your transfluids, and claim me as yours...!” pleaded Optimus, still canting that beautiful aft towards the smirking mercenary.

“Well said, Optimus... Do you not care that your nemesis is before you? That he watches every moment of your undoing under me?”

“No...! It doesn’t matter, nothing matters...! I just need you! Please... please...!”

The Prime’s begging is enough to make Lockdown give a growl of acceptance and he plunges his engorged spike deep into the dripping wet valve once again. Optimus cries to the heavens, to their god as the pleasure he had been waiting for showers down upon him from behind. It is a glorious sight to behold, and Megatron could do nothing about his own spike uncomfortably hitting his interface plating and wish that he was the one causing the Prime to cry out in abandon like he is doing now.

But there is nothing he can do now, since he never took such an initiative towards his adversary... Lockdown had. The mercenary had acted upon his want of the Prime and took the appropriate actions to take the Autobot leader as his own.

Megatron bites even harder into his lip plates, drawing energon as he watches the two Cybertronians lovers before him reach an intense overload and crumple down upon the berth in a sated pile. Though Megatron was filled with seething rage at this sight, there was another emotion that hit him for the first time in his expansive life.

...Defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Continued AU of where Lockdown has captured Optimus and is keeping him for his own. Prime is still feeling defeated and has given up hope, but not fully opened up to Lockdown yet. Mpreg, sparkling carrying Optimus. A bizarre form of fluff.
> 
> Inspiration music: Piano Collections NieR Gestalt Track 5 “Emil” and Track 6 “Grandma”

With another job well done and bounty collected, Lockdown returned to his ship with a quick stride. Usually after a successful kill, the mercenary would spend time on whatever planet he was on, enjoying some high grade or perhaps expelling his thrill of the hunt at a whore house for mechs.

But this orbital cycle was not one of those times. Nor would it ever be into the future, for good reasons.

Lockdown boarded his ship and shoved his collected bounty towards his men before further increasing his speed to the one room no one else but him was allowed to enter.

The room was a beautiful furnished one with a plush berth and plenty of energon on hand. It oddly lacked a guard or any kind of locking mechanism though, considering it housed his one, true prize of a lifetime—the former Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Yet one step through those heavy doors and one would understand why such precautions were unnecessary. Sitting upon the berth large enough for multiple mechs to comfortably rest on was Optimus, gazing out of the massive window before him. The Prime looked healthy for being a captive under the mercenary, but the one distinguishing factor was his abdominal plating and how it bulged out. A servo was gently placed on the extended plating and was seemingly unconsciously caressing it. Lockdown gazed upon that serene moment before mentioning his presence to the heavily carrying Prime.

“Optimus.”

“...Lockdown.”

The beautiful cerulean optics turns towards the mercenary and they shutter once or twice before what could be taken as sadness appears within them.

Lockdown’s stride returns to his usual, calm pace as he approaches Optimus and seats himself upon the berth to embrace the Prime in a loving manner that others would gape at in surprise. A small kiss is placed upon the trembling lip plates and the mercenary also places his servo on Optimus’, feeling the sparkling growing within move from time to time.

“My medic tells me that our sparkling is well... That whether it be mech or femme, it will be strong,” whispers Lockdown.

“...Yes, that is what I was told as well,” responds the Prime with a small sigh at the end of his words.

The mercenary remained silent at the hesitation he could sense from those words. Though orns have passed since he had captured the Autobot leader—former Autobot leader now—and even as he is carrying Lockdown’s sparkling, Optimus still remained wary. There was no denying that Optimus had accepted his fate that he would no longer return to Earth, to his team, but he was uncanny of accepting this new fate as the mercenary’s lover.

All Optimus ever knew was war.

Yes, there were times in which the Prime wished to have a steady sparkmate with whom he could entrust his feelings with. Yes, he dreamed of settling down one day when peace was attained amongst the Cybertronians and would have sparklings of his own. It was just that this was not how Optimus envisioned those dreams to come true.

Though the two mech’s meeting was through violence and forced interfacing, the cold, calculating, and sadistic mercenary had begun to show a softer side toward his mate. The interfacing became more intimate and passionate, the gifts he would present to the Prime became grandiose, and even his crew began treating the Prime as an ordinary mech and not the leader of the Autobots.

And Lockdown was a patient mech.

He could sense that Optimus was near his true breaking point and would soon warm up to him, now that their sparkling was on the way. Sparklings were not something the mercenary wished to become involved with, yet seeing his mate heavy with their combined CNA made him joyous. Lockdown would have an heir; one that was born from a mercenary and Cybertron’s last Prime. Surely, this sparkling would grow to become a mech that the universe would tremble before.

Casting such thoughts away for the moment though, Lockdown carefully heaved the larger mech onto his lap to fully embrace him. He felt Optimus tense in his arms before entrusting his weight to the lithe mercenary. Another moment passed before the Prime quietly spoke.

“...I have yet to understand what fate has led me to this state... nor will I be able to come to accept it that easily...”

The Prime’s words are hardly audible, yet Lockdown patiently awaits his next words.

“Still... even then... you have treated me well, Lockdown... Better than any Cybertronian ever has since my creation. And now that I am with sparkling, I...”

“...Yes, Optimus?”

“...I would like... to try to embrace my new path. Perhaps not now, not for a while... But eventually. For the sake of our sparkling as well.”

“...That is all I ask, my love.”

And with that, Lockdown gave a purr and the crack of a smile.

To the Pit with their insistent “creators” and the universe. The mercenary had what his spark desired with him, and he was content. He would fight to the Pit and back to be certain that no god or higher being would take that away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the AU where Lockdown has kept Optimus for his own. Lockdown violating Optimus in vehicle mode. I blame my friend on this one, just because of something that came up in our text messages, hehe.

“For Primus’ sake, will you stop squirming like a sparkling?” muttered the exasperated mercenary, while putting a servo to his hip.

Lockdown puts down the mechanical tool in hand on a nearby tray, and turns again towards Optimus, who is currently in his Earth vehicle mode. Though Optimus was in his truck mode, one could visible see that his frame was quivering a bit, lights flashing on and off as if expressing his distress.

“I’m sorry... but this is just too uncomfortable...” the Prime trails off, while his window wipers begin moving back and forth now.

When Lockdown had offered to check Optimus’ internal wiring, the Prime thought that it would be the mercenary’s medic that would do it... Not Lockdown himself while Optimus was in vehicle mode.

Optimus wills himself to not transform back into bipedal mode and gives a small whimper.

“You... tampering with my inner wires is just... It feels as if you’re... well... violating my inner circuitry...”

With those words, Optimus senses Lockdown stilling.

A distressing silence falls between the two as the Prime in vehicle mode continues to squirm a bit. Lockdown gives a sigh, before approaching Optimus’ open hood.

“Optimus... If you don’t stop acting like a sparkling this instant, I _will_ violate you in a way that would be quite enjoyable. Do you wish for me to pull out my spike and overload all over your engine?”

“......!”

Those words were enough for Optimus to immediately stop squirming and still his engine. With a small whisper of “please don’t,” Lockdown gave a chuckle before grabbing a wrench to tighten up the loose screws within the Prime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued AU from where Optimus is sparked with Lockdown’s sparkling. I get squicky about thinking about human-style birthing processes, so I decided to leave that for another day and got right down to business. Mpreg, sparkling birth.

The separation of the sparkling from within Optimus had been quite a chilling sight, considering how large the sparkling was in its original protoform, but now that the operation was completed, Lockdown signaled for his medic to leave. In the still-unconscious arms of the Prime was a very large sparkling—a mech—whose colors had not set in yet. It would be another meta-cycle until the sparkling’s colors would clearly come through, but from the look of things, it seemed the mech would be mostly black with red accents here and there.

“Nnh... Lockdown...?” muttered Optimus as the anesthesia began to wear off.

“At your side, Optimus,” Lockdown quietly answered while caressing the exhausted Prime’s faceplate with his digits. “The process is over and the sparkling is well... Our sparkling is a mech.”

Optimus sighs as he notices the weight in his arms and looks down upon the sleeping sparkling... one that is much larger than the sparklings he remembers from the Golden Age of Cybertron. Perhaps it is because his sire and carrier were both mechs with large frames, but if this is the mech’s original protoform size, both Lockdown and Optimus figured that he would grow to become quite a gargantuan mech.

As the sparkling nuzzled closer to his carrier’s chassis, Optimus couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful protoform. Smooth plating covering his chasis would eventually be protected by upgrades, and it would seem that this sparkling would require many upgrades in the coming orns.

“...What shall his designation be? Whether he follows in my path to become a bounty hunter or not, he will require a strong name,” said Lockdown while laying a servo on the little mech’s helm and gently cupping it.

There is a moment of silence as Optimus becomes lost in thought of a designation. The mercenary had given him the choice of naming their sparkling, so the Prime carefully considered the options.

Slowly, Optimus spoke.

“...Phalanx shall be his designation. One who will be able to carry his own in battle and have the might of countless mechs.”

It was a powerful name, and Lockdown approved of his mate’s choosing.

“...Phalanx, it shall be, then. The universe will know his designation in due time.”

The sparkling now named Phalanx stirs for a moment before relaxing back into the embrace of his carrier, and under the gaze of the universe’s last Prime and the most infamous bounty hunter, the little mech slept.

 

 

Additional information about Lockdown/Optimus’ first sparkling:

 **Designation:** Phalanx

 **Mech/Femme:** Mech

 **Size:** After his final upgrades are in place, he’ll be just a little smaller than AOE Grimlock.

 **Personality:** Though he is trained by Lockdown to become a fierce mercenary, his personality at heart is closer to that of Optimus’. Rather gentle and soft spoken, but accidentally breaks things because of his might.

 **Looks:** His plating is mostly black like Lockdown’s with accents of red in patterns of flames like Optimus. The first idea I had of him in mind is someone like Turmoil from the IDW Drift Spotlight. I may draw him out sometime and see what I like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued AU where Optimus has been taken by Lockdown as his prize. A Lockdown analysis of Optimus Prime. Fluff.

Orns after capturing Optimus and leaving the planet called Earth, there was something that Lockdown had come to understand about Cybertron’s last Prime. At first, the mercenary had been rather disgusted at Optimus’ unyielding will of wanting to protect the humans over his own race. It made him want to force the Prime into submission and make him see the error of his ways… To break him.

That was how their game had begun. Lockdown would force himself upon Optimus and make him unwind under the countless overloads. He’d mix pain with pleasure to get to the core of this Prime and expose who he truly was inside.

At first, this worked. The mercenary enjoyed every session he had with the Prime, and his exquisitely tight valve was an added bonus. Optimus would spiral down into overload after overload, sobbing at the most base pleasure and need—a most beautiful sight to behold. Lockdown would begin to see cracks in the Prime’s façade, as he whispered how there was no saving grace, that the other Autobots would never be able to rescue him… but that only went so far. By their next session, Optimus’ will would’ve hardened once again and the same process would repeat.

He was not an easy one to break, and that made Lockdown try some unexpected means as well.

On one such night after knocking Optimus offline with a powerful overload, the mercenary decided to embrace the larger mech from behind and curl up to him, letting his own internal heat be felt by the other. When Optimus awoke, he was visibly shaken. It didn’t take a genius to know what must’ve been going through the Prime’s processor; in his mind, Lockdown was a ruthless captor, one that had no such emotions as empathy.

There was no pain, no humiliation involved here. Just one embrace and a few kilks of a gentle caress and Lockdown could sense Optimus slowly beginning to entrust his chassis to him. This surprised the mercenary, for this had been the fastest that the Prime’s brave façade had crumbled.

From then on, Lockdown chose to intermix some moments of intimacy with passionate interfacing, which resulted in him seeing Optimus lose more and more of his Prime-like mannerisms. There would be quiet times when the two would just converse about nothing and everything. Lockdown even found himself finding gifts to present to Optimus, just so he could see the Prime flush his faceplates in embarrassment and give a genuine, shy smile.

That was when it dawned to the mercenary: Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots had never been shown such a form of affection before.

Optimus was the last Prime. He had to be the one to guide the Autobots to victory, and since the others saw him as someone holy, someone who shouldn’t be tainted, no one had ever approached him in an affectionate manner. Optimus was someone that everyone leaned heavily on, yet Optimus himself had no one that he could lean on himself. Everyone had Optimus Prime, while Optimus himself had no one.

It was at then that Lockdown sensed something change within him as well. He no longer cared to just break the Prime; he wished to truly make him his own, someone that he would shower his affections on and have as a mate. Lockdown knew that this would take time, considering the rather forced interfacing that had taken place until now, but the mercenary was patient. He could and would take his time… for the Prime to warm up to him.

Lockdown now watched Optimus as he sat on the massive berth, slowly enjoying the datapads that the he had brought to the Prime from his own personal library. Optimus’ serene expression and small smile was a truly spark warming sight, and since the mercenary was unable to fully understand what that warmth meant, he pushed aside that feeling to contemplate for another time. Lockdown strides towards Optimus to gently grasp his jaw to plant a kiss on those lip plates.

Until now, Optimus would jerk away from such an act, but Lockdown received no such reaction. All his optics witnessed were the faint heating up of the Prime’s faceplates and the embarrassed shifting of his cerulean optics.

Optimus Prime, the war-hardened, lonely leader of the Autobots had begun to open up to him.

And nothing made Lockdown more joyous than that.

  
  
(Author Note: I was discussing this with my friend over Skype, but I’ve always had this headcanon that Optimus has always had to be the leader and the boss, so no one has ever treated him in any other way. That’s why when Lockdown comes along and treats him differently, Optimus feels odd and happy at the same time. He feels like he’s allowed to be cuddled for once, instead of being the one providing cuddles for others.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short paragraph drabbles in reaction to different sexual terms. VERY nsfw and blatant sexual terms. Slightly dubcon.

—Cum dump—

“No… Please… No more…” sobbed Optimus as he is bound in the piledriver position, his throbbing valve spread for all to see and overflowing with Lockdown’s transfluid. The mercenary gives a heated gaze as he sinks his spike deep into that wet valve once again, enjoying its slick tightness before releasing another scorching torrent of his seed. Optimus’ helm hits the slab that he is bound to as he cries out at the sensation of constantly being filled and refilled. As Lockdown unsheathes his sated spike, he watches as the drenched valve walls constrict against nothing, making his transfluid gush out at each clench. “My… It seems you’ve spilled my seed again, Optimus. We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we…?” whispers the mercenary, pumping his spike ready once more while smirking at the whimpering mess that is Optimus Prime.

 

—Chastity Belt—

It had been orns since Lockdown had left the ship to hunt down his next bounty. Orns since Optimus last interfaced with the mercenary. Orns since… a chastity belt with a fake spike attached to it was placed on—perhaps _within_ would be more accurate—the Prime. No matter how much Optimus scratched at the metal plating holding the belt in place, all it did was cause the spike held in place to move about in his valve, scraping at the overly sensitive nodes from the continuous stimulation. The Prime writhed about on the berth, only stilling for an instant as another slow overload eats at his processor. With flushed faceplates and watering optics, all the Optimus could do was open a comm link and mutter heatedly, “Lockdown… I need you…!”

 

—Dirty Talk—

“Optimus… Optimus Prime. I would’ve never considered a mech like you for the type to get off on dirty talk. Do you enjoy me gazing upon your lubricant dripping valve and weeping spike? Or would you rather me lave it with my glossa, teasing every fold, sucking every ridge, only to plunge it within as you writhe about in pleasure…? You’d love that wouldn’t you? Tied to the berth, unable to do anything besides moan and cry for more… Of course, I would show some mercy to a certain extent. You wish to have a spike deep within that drenched valve, grinding at all the sensors, the sensitive walls as it expands to the size of my own spike, no? …I can see that you’re dripping even more lubricants now, Optimus. You yourself may deny it in words, but your chassis years for more… Would you like me to frag you like some cheap whore? Fill you with my transfluid until you feel as if you’ll burst…? Hm…? Well… since you beg so beautifully, I’d be happy to oblige. Now cry for me, my Prime.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued AU from Lockdown keeps Optimus as his own and even has a mechling together named Phalanx.
> 
> Prompt: If Drift and Crosshairs succeeded in finding Lockdown’s ship and are on a mission to get Optimus back. They’re working with another group of Autobots that have developed a method to create space bridges like in TFP.

As the space bridge closed behind the rescue team of Drift and Crosshairs, the two immediately hid themselves in the shadows of the crates on the mercenary’s ominous ship. The area seemed familiar to the duo from when they had attempted a similar rescue before, many vorns ago on the planet Earth. That rescue mission had ended in a failure, as their team and the humans had been discovered by Lockdown himself. Out of some bizarre mercy by the mercenary at the time, they had all been cast off the ship and all they could do from there was watch in despair as the dark matter drives became fully operational on the gargantuan ship and it warped into space.

But now they were back, and the duo wouldn’t dare make the same mistake again.

As Crosshairs lead the way and Drift kept watch of their backs, they had overheard some conversations along the way of Lockdown’s men speaking about Optimus Prime… a welcoming sign that their Autobot leader was still alive and well. They waited until the footsteps disappeared further into the ship before Crosshairs turned back to Drift.

“Hey… Didja hear that? Looks like that damn bounty hunter’s still got our boss here…”

“Aa…” nodded the samurai Autobot, “We must move fast. We cannot get caught like last time.”

“Yeah, you can say that again… C’mon, let’s get goin’,” said Crosshairs while checking around the corner before quickly heading down the corridor with Drift closely following behind.

Corridor after corridor, the two mechs quietly stalked, searching for their long lost leader. Every room they’d look into led to disappointment and more frustration; the mech they were looking for, nowhere to be found. And though the duo managed to avoid confrontations with Lockdown’s men, their luck eventually ran out when they entered a rather large hall and a voice echoed from behind them.

“…Who are you, two?”

The paratrooper and the samurai immediately spun around at the calm tone, and drew their weapons. The mech that stood behind them a few paces away… was large. The entryway that the two had passed through had been quite grand, but this black mech filled almost all of its space. Cerulean colored optics gazing at them blinked a number of times in curiosity, and Drift noticed that there were some datapads in the said mech’s hands. Datapads that looked suspiciously like—

“Dammit, we ain’t gettin’ caught…!” Crosshairs growled as he tightened the grip on his two guns, and before Drift could stop him, the paratrooper had fired a couple of rounds at the giant mech.

“Aah…!”

…The cry that pierced the room was not that of a trained mech. Drift quickly put his arm out to stop his partner from firing anymore and returned his optics towards the black mech that had crumpled to the ground, clutching his wounds and… whimpering?

“It… It hurts… Carrier…! Carrier…!” cried the mech, an unfitting sight for how large his chassis was compared to both Drift and Crosshairs. Lubricant streamed down its flushed faceplates and neither Autobot knew what to do with the sight that lay before them.

“Is this… Is he… only a younglin’…?” murmured the paratrooper in confusion as the mech he wounded scooted himself away from the two. “H-Hey, sorry ‘bout that, but what’re ya doin’ here if you’re just a—“

Crosshairs had no chance of finishing that sentence, for at that moment, a sudden and powerful impact struck his chassis, making his chassis fly across the room and slam into the nearby wall. Drift turns in surprise at this sudden attack and reaches for his blades to defend himself, but is also hit with a similar tremendous force, sending his own chassis skidding across the hard floor. As both Autobots spit out energon and moan at the throbbing pain, the other who had just delivered deathly blows to the two keens as he rushes towards the cowering mechling with a massive war hammer in hand

“Phalanx…! My child, are you all right…!?”

“Carrier…!”

Crosshairs was barely lifting himself up off the ground to witness a blue and red mech giving a loving embrace to the trembling and wounded larger mechling, and was at a loss of words in recognition of who the one that attacked him and his partner just now was.

“No… It can’t be…” muttered the paratrooper as he grimaces in pain and teeters over to Drift, making sure that his partner was all right. “Optimus…? Boss…!?”

“Nngh…? S-Sensei…?”

As Crosshairs lends a shoulder to Drift to help him up, the blue and red mech visibly reacts and slowly turns to face the other two across the room.

“…Crosshairs? Drift?” echoes the familiar voice that the duo had longed to hear for vorns.

The mech that had been gently murmuring reassuring words in Cybertronian to the mechling was indeed Optimus Prime himself. His armor seems to have been upgraded since the duo last saw him, but there was no mistaking him. Something that seemed like a hint of pain could be seen in the Prime’s optics, yet Crosshairs joyously calls to him.

“Boss, it’s really you…! We’ve come to getcha! The Autobots—the humans need you back on Earth!”

“Hai, Sensei… Crosshairs speaks the truth. Galvatron… He must be stopped, but we are greatly outnumbered… You must return with us!”

“……”

Before Crosshairs and Drift had departed on the mission to retrieve Optimus Prime, they had been certain that once they found him, he would gladly return with them to his own men. However… the reaction they received was not one they were expecting.

After a moment’s hesitation, Optimus Prime—their leader—gripped his war hammer once more and gave a stern, “I cannot—will not leave. Go, and leave me be,” shocking the two Autobots. The Prime repositions his weapon before him in a shielding manner, while also raising one arm as if to protect the wounded mechling behind him.

“B-But… But, Prime, we—!” the paratrooper stutters, unlike his usual confident self, confused to the Pit by those words. Optimus doesn’t allow him to finish and continues with the strong voice they remember oh so well.

“I understand that you did not mean to harm my sparkling… Yet I ask that you leave now, before my mate realizes that you are here. He will not be as understanding as I am in regards to what has been done.”

“Sensei…”

“Crosshairs… Drift… I am no longer your Prime. I am not the leader of the Autobots any longer… I will ask you once more… Leave.”

Drift sees Optimus tighten his grip on the war hammer’s hilt—a sign that their Prime means his words and that if they do not obey, he will not hesitate to resort to physical means.

A simple glance towards his paratrooper partner leading a shoulder to him shows that Crosshairs is bubbling with conflicting feelings of anger and betrayal. All the samurai can do is place a servo on Crosshairs’ shoulder and when he turns to lock optics with him, Drift slowly shakes his head.

The two of them had fought alongside Optimus for vorns even before leaving Cybertron, and they both understood that once their Prime had set his mind on something, he would not relent… not for anyone. And arguing with him at this moment did not seem like the wisest choice, especially if the Prime was speaking the truth in regards to his mate, neither need not guess who that could be.

Crosshairs bites his lip plates hard before giving a sharp nod and pulls out the control device he had stashed in his equipment. As the portable device activates their space bridge back to Earth, Drift and Crosshairs slowly back into the swirling vortex. With each step, they witness Optimus beginning to relax the grip on his weapon. And in the final moments before the space bridge closed up ahead, the paratrooper and samurai witnessed something they never would’ve imagined… Lockdown, the mercenary that had taken their leader from them, was seen bursting through the door into the hall, embracing both Optimus and the large mechling in an obvious form of affection.

Neither spoke as the two continued to walk through the space bridge and neither said a word even after reaching their destination, a secluded canyon on Earth. What they had experienced was not something they could easily come to terms with…

For the next orn, the two mechs remained in silence, at a loss for the first time in their lives since the start of the war on their home planet of Cybertron.

  
  
  
(Author Note: I’ll probably do a version of this from Optimus’ POV just so I can write some more cute Phalanx scenes.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Continued AU where Lockdown keeps Optimus as his own and even has a mechling with him named Phalanx.
> 
> Prompt: Lockdown is on a hunt, but Optimus decides to be tease and starts sending some “distracting” messages to his mate. Very light gore from Lockdown’s hunt. Nsfw.

As Lockdown silently wade through the icy waters of the river, he activated the night vision on his mask and zoomed in on his target hiding amongst the brush on the bank. Many nights had come and gone as the mercenary stalked the rogue Cybertronian, and he was finally within reach of extinguishing his target’s spark. Just a few more moments of patience and he would be able to return to his ship—to his beloved mate.

Lockdown slowly began to raise his sniping rifle in the final countdown in finishing this mission when he noticed a small ping on his comm link. He would’ve ignored such a comm at an important time like this, but the frequency in which it came from caught his attention…

It was coming from Optimus himself.

A moment of worry crossed Lockdown’s mind since the Prime never used this line unless it was a state of emergency, but when he opened the comm link, such anxieties quickly dissipated and the mercenary couldn’t stop his engine from revving.

_[[It’s been an orn since you left for your hunt… Your bondmate is left having to self-service himself,]]_ said the message from Optimus himself.

Thankfully his chassis was fully submerged in the water, preventing his target from hearing the sound. Still, that was only the first of a few messages that had been sent to him, and just that simple message alone poured fuel onto the burning desire within the mercenary.

But Lockdown crushed the lust beginning to rear its head and tried to focus once again on the task at hand. He could view the messages later—or so he thought, before another message opened without his command.

_[[You must know how my valve gets when it requires attention, hm…? Come back soon and you can see for yourself.]]_

Those words alone triggered another image of his bondmate within the mercenary’s processor, and Lockdown grit his dentae before steadying his rifle. The target was just on that bank. All he had to do was aim and—

…Ping.

Another message opened without his command.

_[[You’ve left quite a number of toys to work with, but none are satisfying as your spike… None can stuff my valve as full as yours can.]]_

A curse almost left the mercenary’s mouth towards Optimus, wishing to give him a piece of his own mind for… distracting him at such a time. The crosshairs on the rifle slowly lines up with the target and—

Ping. Another message.

_[[If only you could be here now, you would be able to quench your need to fill me with your seed… I would rather like having my gestational chamber overflowing with your transfluid again.]]_

Lockdown could sense that his cooling fans had kicked up a notch and his finger on the trigger was beginning to tremble ever so slightly, each message from his Prime making him wish he were back on his ship. With one last deep breath and readjusting the grip on the rifle, the mercenary slowly inched just a little closer before—

Ping.

This time, it wasn’t a message.

What displayed on the HUD of his mask made Lockdown’s processor halt in an instant. The image that appeared before his optics was just—for a lack of a better word—utterly lewd. It showed the usually stoic Prime sprawled about on his back about the berth, legs spread wide and those black digits spreading those beautiful valve lips in the most taunting manner. A close zoom in on that interfacing array showed lubricant dripping from within and making quite a puddle underneath. Lastly, scrabbled onto that image in Cybertronian were the words: “I need your spike _now_. I need you to _fuck_ me.”

…That was it. That was the final straw.

Lockdown gave a most beast-like growl and charged towards his target, his rifle all but forgotten. It no longer mattered whether this was a clean kill or not; his employer would get an offlined mech in whatever state he wished it to be in.

The mech resting on the bank gave a startled cry as he suddenly found himself being bulldozed by an ebon mech, who appeared out of nowhere. Panic was evident in the garbled Cybertronian that escaped the mechs’ mouth, but before he could even subspace his close-range weapon, Lockdown violently ripped off his bounty’s arm, tearing into his chassis with his sharp claw.

Energon splattered everywhere across the ground as Lockdown’s claw sliced through the mech, only missing his target’s spark by a few inches. A few more brutal moves and the screams quieted down, all that was left was the mangled chassis of what had been a Cybertronian and a mercenary covered from helm to toe in its energon. Lockdown was thankful that his processor was at least working enough to decapitate said mech to bring back as evidence of the kill, before quickly spinning around on his heels to immediately head for his dropship hidden amongst the brush.

That Prime of his had teased him more than enough. He could even imagine Optimus lying nonchalantly on the berth when he returned, but oh, would Lockdown give his mate a piece of his mind… The mercenary began cycling through all the filthy acts he could put Optimus through while ignoring the painful pressure that was building under his interface panel and gripped onto the dropship’s handle bars.

_[[I’m coming back now, my Prime. Mark my words, you will not be leaving that room until I’ve sparked you with another sparkling,]]_ sent Lockdown to his mate as the dropship’s engine came to life.

The only response he received back to that message was some garbled form of Cybertronian words communicating love, lust, and desire, an obvious sign that his message was affecting the Prime as well.

The next few cycles were truly going to be an enjoyable one, Lockdown thought as his engines gave one more rev before the dropship kicked up in speed.

 

  
  
(Author Note: Once Lockdown got back, Optimus got the fragging of a lifetime and ended up unable to walk for days. Needless to say, this event got Optimus sparked up again and would lead to the birth of their second sparkling named Speedloader.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short ideas based on different words I found in a writing challenge. All based in the AU where Lockdown had kept Optimus as his mate and now has a sparkling named Phalanx with him. Fluff to nsfw, OC sparklings.

 

—Embarrassment—

“Ah, yes, yes! Lockdown...! Please, right there...!” moaned Optimus as the sensation of his mate’s throbbing spike dragged over all the sensitive nodes within the tight valve. Lockdown complied to those cries as he continued to thrust his hips, feeling the valve calipers beginning to tighten against his cable, showing that the Prime was nearing his overload. Just a few more thrusts and—

“...Carrier? Sire...?”

Suddenly, a familiar face emerged from one end of the berth, shocking both of the fully interlocked mechs.

“Aaaaaaah!?” cried Optimus, half in utter embarrassment and half in overload, “Ph-Phalanx!? Wh-Wh-What are...!? Why...!?”

Lockdown quickly moved a hand to his mate’s mouth to silence him, before turning to his sparkling, “...What’s the matter, Phalanx?”

“Um... I had a bad dream, Sire... So, um...” mumbled the large sparkling, fumbling with his digits, “May I... please recharge here...?”

 

 

—Rage—

When Lockdown returned to his ship one day to learn that his mate and sparkling had been kidnapped, all he could see was red. The recorded security feed from Optimus’ room had shown a number of what seemed to be Autobots appearing with a space bridge—none that the mercenary himself recognized, except for their insignias—and seeing that the Prime would not follow them, they had resorted to physical force, knocking his mate unconscious. They then proceeded to do the same to Phalanx who was screaming in fear for his carrier before dragging the two unconscious mechs into their activated space bridge. A few calculations by his men showed that the Autobots had returned to Earth with the Prime and his sparkling, and Lockdown quietly gave the order for his men to activate the dark matter drives while setting a course for that dirtball once again. Lockdown’s men quickly obeyed the directly orders and took their position lest they suffer the wrath of their infuriated master.

How dare those Autobots make off with his mate, his sparkling, seethed the mercenary, as he dragged his hook across the paneling of ship and slammed open the doors to his weapons room. He had originally gone to Earth to use the inhabitants there to get to Optimus Prime, but this time, there would be no such mercy.

Lockdown began pulling down and activating every weapon he could think of that would cause the maximum damage to that worthless planet, vowing to not let any remaining Autobot away without excruciating pain.

Those Autobots had made one fatal mistake: incurring the wrath of the universe’s most nefarious bounty hunter and mercenary.

 

 

—Habit—

As Optimus sensed his overload inching closer and closer, his entire frame arched back, helm colliding with the solid berth underneath and neck cables being displayed to Lockdown. With heavy breaths, Lockdown dragged his glossa over those cables to the Prime’s chin before sinking his dentae into them, slightly drawing energon. A strangled cry rose as a mix of pain and pleasure shot through Optimus and that sensation alone pushed him into a long awaited overload. Optimus panted as his cooling fans kicked in even stronger to cool down his overheating frame, but another bite to his neck cables and another long thrust by the mercenary hinted his mate was nowhere near completion.

 

 

—Innocent—

Phalanx was a mech filled with much curiosity since his birth and would constantly come rushing in to ask his Carrier and Sire questions regarding anything and everything. But neither Lockdown nor Optimus were ready for the cycle when their fully upgraded offspring walked into the command center with a datapad in hand and innocently asked, “Carrier, Sire? Where do sparklings come from and how does, um, interfacing work?”

 

 

—Power—

Once Phalanx had grown over the vorns and had been properly trained by both the mercenary and the Prime, Lockdown finally agreed in allowing both his offspring and mate to accompany him on his next hunt. And as Phalanx and Optimus closed in on their target on the alien planet, Lockdown took a moment to stay hidden within the vegetation to watch. He zoomed in on the scene as Optimus charged in with his trusty war hammer, swinging the mighty weapon with all his might to send the poor bounty hurtling through the air, only for its chassis to get slammed into a nearby cliff. He then moved his optics towards Phalanx who had been positioned on top of said cliff and watched as he leapt off, bringing his mighty pede down onto the crippled mech, most likely offlining him in the maneuver. Though their first kill was nothing like the skilled mercenary’s clean hunt, the shear force and brutality his mate and offspring made Lockdown crack a smile. Yes, both Phalanx and Optimus were indeed ready for their names to be known alongside his in the upcoming vorns.

 

 

—Awe—

For Phalanx, it was one thing being told by his Carrier and Sire that another sparkling was on the way and that he was going to be a brother. It was another thing entirely when the ship’s medic led him into the medbay and there he witnessed the newborn sparkling within his Sire’s arms. The sparkling was mostly silver with blue accents that matched the color of his Carrier’s, and a black helm that took after his Sire’s.

“His designation is Speedloader... Phalanx, it will your duty as well to watch over and protect your brother until he is capable of fending for himself,” his Sire, Lockdown said as he gently passed the sparkling wrapped in heated blankets into his arms, and as Phalanx cradled his just born sibling, all he could do was gaze down in awe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued AU where Optimus ditched being Prime long ago and became a bounty hunter with Lockdown. Random cuddles with Lockdown, fluff.

Optimus and Lockdown had been bounty hunter partners for eons now, but each of them had distinctively different styles when it came to the methodology they used on their hunts. Lockdown was more stealth based, lurking in the shadows and striking when his target was off guard, which earned him the cleanest kills. Optimus on the other hand used his large frame to his advantage and hunted with brute force, his trustworthy war hammer being nicknamed the “Deathbringer” amongst the hunted. Because of these differences, the duo rarely worked together to honor the other’s means of hunting down their bounty.

It was one of those orns that Optimus returned to his mate’s ship much later than usual, his target managing to slip away into the many small ravines on this planet, making it hard to land a death blow on him. Even though Optimus had managed to successfully offline his target, he returned dirty and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to soak in an oil bath and recharging for the next couple of cycles.

After landing his dropship at the main ship’s entrance, Optimus obediently stood as he and Lockdown’s men did a quick, routine hose down to ensure that no chunks of mud would end up everywhere inside the ship. He then made sure to hand one of the men the offlined target’s head for storage until it would be handed off to his employer. And that concluded another successful job.

While slowly trudging through the large ship’s hallways, Optimus sighed as he contemplated his options once more on whether to enjoy an oil bath or have a quick recharge first, but when he passed by the berthroom, the sight he found there made the choice for him. On the large berth within the dark room, Optimus found an equally exhausted and rather dust coated Lockdown, optics offline and chassis spread across the plush material.

It was a rare opportunity to see his mate like this. Usually, it was Optimus who would return from a hunt first and end up recharging on the berth, just to find Lockdown resting beside him when he awoke.

To make the most of this opportunity, Optimus quietly closed the door and locked it so that they wouldn’t be disturbed, before slowly approaching the berth. He then cautiously climbed upon it, being as light on his movement as possible to not awake his slumbering mate, and snuggled closer to lie down flush next to Lockdown. Once that comfortable position was successfully taken, Optimus gave a small sigh.

Familiar scents hit his olfactory sensors as he nuzzled even closer, a smell that was different from any other Cybertronian and one that was distinctively the mercenary’s. It had been a rough couple of orns being unable to be with Lockdown, but now that the job was over, Optimus decided that he deserved a bit of good rest with his mate.

With a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, Optimus also offlined his optics and fell into a deep recharge, not noticing that Lockdown had unconsciously drawn in Optimus’ chassis with his arms, embracing his now-recharging mate in a content manner as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short Lockdown/Optimus drabbles based on different words. All based on an AU where Optimus is actually fraternizing with Lockdown behind the other Autobot’s backs. Nsfw, may seem dubcon at times, but it’s all consensual.

 

—Fraternization—

Even Optimus himself was unsure of how this had all begun, but as he stood only a few hundred yards away from the other Autobots, lips locked with Lockdown and the mercenary’s spike buried deep within his drenched valve, the Prime couldn’t come to care anymore.

“Such a naughty Prime...” whispered Lockdown near Optimus’ audial fin as he ended the kiss to take in a heavy breath, pushing the Prime hard against the large tree and thrusting his hips up to make Optimus whine, “Your team is only but a few paces away... What would they think if they found you like this? Fraternizing with the enemy... desperately yearning for my spike...”

Those words triggered a reaction from Optimus as those slick valve walls suddenly tightened, making Lockdown grunt at the exquisite squeeze. Optimus drew a digit to his mouth, harshly biting down on it to fight back the moans that were rising within his throat. The sight was priceless for the mercenary as he smirked and continued to feed the dirtiest, most vulgar words to the Prime, enjoying each reaction he sensed directly on his throbbing member.

 

 

—Marking—

“Hey Boss? Didja get wounded?” Crosshairs asked Optimus in a puzzled manner one night as the Autobots gathered around the campfire.

“Wounded...? I believe not, but why do you ask, Crosshairs?”

“Well... you look like ya got some kinda mark on the back of ya neck...”

“Back of my neck...?” muttered Optimus before raising a servo to his neck, his digits brushing over what felt like small dents. Small dents that formed a rather large arc and felt awfully like set of dentae—

“......!” Optimus’ faceplate suddenly flushes red before pulling down his servo, “I-It’s nothing. I must’ve hit something when I was transforming from vehicle mode...”

“......? Well, if you say so, Boss...” shrugged Crosshairs as he sat down and began cleaning his guns.

Optimus on the other hand turned away from the group to stare off in the distance, hoping that no one would notice how bright red his face must be at the moment...

Those dents he felt on the back of his neck were obviously the doing of a certain mercenary during a recent tryst. Lockdown had the tendency of leaving bite marks during their interfacing sessions, no matter how many times the Prime had demanded that he not do so.

 

 

—Plug—

Lockdown was a mech with such a dirty and creative mind, and it appalled Optimus every time the mercenary left the Prime with a special souvenir to remember him over the next couple of orns. Their latest tryst had ended like all the other times: a quick, but passionate interface ending with Lockdown filling Optimus’ valve full of his transfluid. However, things were slightly different this time.

After the mercenary had slowly pulled out his spike from within the Prime, he immediately shoved something back into the slightly sore valve, making Optimus yelp at the sudden sensation. Optimus looked down with a hint of panic and puzzlement, and found what looked to be a plug of some sort fitting snugly and deep enough within that Lockdown was able to close the Prime’s interfacing panel without any hitches.

“L-Lockdown...? What is the meaning of this...?” asked Optimus, panic turning into a hint of fear from seeing the mercenary smirk back at him.

“A mere present, Optimus... It’ll ensure that my fluids stay within your aching valve until our next meeting.”

And just like that, Lockdown had left the aghast Prime as quickly as he had come. Optimus did attempt to try and pull out the plug, but its magnetization had it locked firmly in place and before he make any other attempts to remove it, he received a ping from the other Autobots asking about his current location. Seeing that he could not delay any longer, Optimus transformed into vehicle mode and set out to rendezvous with the others... only realizing along the way that for every move the Prime took, the fluid left within him sloshed about, slowly setting off the sensors deep inside his valve, making a heated desire rise from the depths of his tank.

His next meeting with Lockdown was scheduled to be in another orn.

Optimus was unsure if he was going to last that long, having the constant reminder literally in him of his passionate interfacing session with the mercenary.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Personal AU where Optimus became a bounty hunter near the beginning of the war and joined Lockdown.
> 
> Prompt: Lockdown decides to give Optimus a nice morning greeting with some morning head.

Optimus was usually the earliest to rise on Lockdown’s ship, but there were some occasions when the Prime would recharge later into the orbital cycle and this was one of those occasions. Lockdown slowly awoke from recharge and noticed that he had a bundle of warmth within his arms. It seems his partner and lover had returned from the hunt later than he had, and had managed to climb into the berth without him noticing. Lockdown took a moment to just enjoy the view of his beautiful mate deep in recharge, wiping off some of the dirt on his cheek with a digit. This was a rare treat to see Optimus so relaxed and that gave the bounty hunter an idea.

Lockdown slowly removed his arms from around his mate and quietly moved on the berth, more carefully than any hunt he had ever taken on before situating himself between the stretched out chassis. A quick check up and he saw that Optimus was in recharge. With a smirk tugging at one side of his mouth, Lockdown lightly tapped upon Optimus’ interfacing panel to tease it to open, eventually the panel snapping open and exposing both the Prime’s valve and unpressurized spike. After placing a light kiss to the thick thighs he is sitting between, Lockdown takes the soft spike into his servo and gives it a few light pumps before taking it into his mouth.

Optimus’ spike is quite large even in its unpressurized state and Lockdown enjoys the sensation of it slowly hardening as he sucks on the cable, dragging his glossa around the sensitive tip.

“Nnh… Ah…” quietly moaned the still recharging Optimus, his faceplates beginning to slight flush at the wonderful sensation that was travelling up from his spike. The bounty hunter hums in approval and continues to lovingly suck on the fully pressurized spike, while tracing his mate’s moistening valve with his digits. Two digits linger on the outer rim while extra pressure is placed upon the exterior node, making Optimus writhe about on the berth, faint moans transforming into heavy panting.

Seeing that Optimus was nearing his first overload, Lockdown relaxes his jaw and fully takes in the stiff, throbbing cable, letting his throat tightly constrict it, which elicits the most exquisite cries from the Prime. The waves of pleasure slowly jolt Optimus awake from his recharge and as Lockdown sees light return to those cerulean optics and gaze down in confusion at the wonderful sensations, he quickly thrusts three digits into the now wet valve, jolting his mate into a powerful overload.

“Ah, aaah, L-Lockdown…! Nnnnh…!”

The mercenary holds Optimus down with his open servo while swallowing the gush of transfluid erupting from the spike deep down his throat and enjoys each drop of his mate’s tangy fluids. All Optimus can do while he rides out the stunning overload is sob in ecstasy and allow Lockdown to continue milking his trembling cable. Swallow after swallow, the mercenary took in his mate’s copious load only letting the spike leave his mouth after he sucked the last remaining drops and swirling his glossa once more around the member to clean it.

As Lockdown finally releases the spent spike and looks up at his now awake, but still confused mate, he licks his lip plates before giving his usual smirk.

“…Good morning, my love. Was that an acceptable form of awakening for you?”

“Mm… Yes. I wasn’t expecting such an act,” smiles the Prime, considering that Lockdown would give such wonderful only once in a blue moon.

“Well then, now that you’re fully awake… I believe I have some business for you to attend to.”

Lockdown then rises to his knees upon the berth, releasing his own interfacing panel and letting the stiff spike pressurize. The cerulean optics blink a number of times before Optimus gives a small chuckle and seductively lies back down on the berth, slightly separating his legs apart in the process.

“It has been quite a number of orns after all… Come, Lockdown. I believe your mate requires your attention as well.”

The mercenary can’t help but give a grin at Optimus’ invitation, gladly accepting it in the end to ravish his loving mate to make up for the lost time during their bounty hunting.

  
  


(AND THEN THEY FRAGGED. The end. :D )


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunter AU where Optimus joined Lockdown early on in the war.  
> Prompt: Lockdown is pounding Optimus when Megatron calls them up and hilarity ensues. NSFW.

“Oh yes, Lockdown, there…! Right there…! Please, more!” cried Optimus as Lockdown slammed his thick spike right into the Prime’s gestational chamber from behind, resulting in another gush of lubricant from the utterly stretched valve. The mercenary obliged his mate by drawing out his member far enough out that only the tip remained enveloped in the tight valve walls, enjoying the sensation of those calipers trying to lure the hard spike back in, before slamming both hands on the console that Optimus was sprawled upon and snapping his hips forward to drive the throbbing cable back deep within.

The Prime’s head snaps back in a loud moan as he feels the tip of his mate’s spike hit all the right sensors, igniting liquid fire across his chassis. His backstrut arches beautifully and Lockdown uses that opportunity to bite into those thick neck cables, only ever so harsh enough to draw a bit of energon. Optimus continues to cry in abandon and repositions his servos to better balance his chassis when suddenly—

“Lockdown, what meaning is this!? My men have been attempting to contact you for the past—WHAT IN THE PIT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The monitor in front of the console accidentally had turned on from Optimus’ digits brushing over the comm button, giving the warlord of the Decepticon army a spark attack at the sudden display of the interfacing session taking place before him.

“Nngh… Of all the times you had to comm, did it truly have to be now, Megatron?” growled Lockdown, pausing to answer—or not answer—Megatron’s heed, but not stopping his ministrations on his mate.

“It is I who is paying you, _bounty hunter_ , and you best answer when I—wait, is that Optimus Prime…!?”

“Mm…? Oh… It’s been a, aah, while, hasn’t it, Megatron? Mmm, Lockdown, right there…! How have you, nnh, been?” answered the Prime rather nonchalantly and still enjoying Lockdown’s spike pounding into his wet valve.

Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons is left utterly aghast at the sight of seeing his past nemesis being undone by Lockdown, and most definitely enjoying it for that matter. How and why this was happening was beyond the warlord’s comprehension and seeing that he was speechless, Lockdown turns his optics away from Optimus from a moment to face monitor.

“Megatron, if you wish to hire me for my work, then I ask that you comm again at a more… convenient time. My mate requires my undivided attention, so if you’ll excuse me.”

And with that, Lockdown slammed his fist down on the comm button, cutting the communication off before Megatron could utter another word. From hearing the frustrated sigh and some colorful Cybertronian curses coming from Lockdown, Optimus turns his chassis his to bring a servo to the mercenary’s faceplate.

“Lockdown… Do not mind the interruption. We can deal with the warlord later.”

“…Perhaps, though we will most likely have to face his wrath upon that time.”

“Mm… So, will you be keeping your word when you mentioned that you will be giving me your undivided attention?” smiles the Prime, making sure to flex his valve walls and make the mercenary give a most guttural groan.

“…Of course, my love. Now, where were we…? Ah yes.”

As if to accentuate those words, Lockdown grips onto Optimus’ luscious hips before slamming his aching spike back into the tight, lubricant dripping cavity, intentionally aiming at the most sensitive nodes on the ceiling. The two continued their passionate interfacing well into the next groons, only pausing to move off of the comm room console onto their berth room nearby.

It would be an orbital cycle later when the irritated Decepticon leader would finally receive a comm from Lockdown and even then, Megatron couldn’t help suppress an exasperated sigh as he once again witnessed his former nemesis, casually sauntering around with his interfacing equipment exposed and covered in transfluid in the background.

 

 

(Author Note: I have to thank my friend for this one because we were discussing random pronz ideas for Lockdown and Optimus and this was one of those random ideas presented to me. Much thanks!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus kidnapped AU. What if Optimus turned into a sparkling because of something he accidentally ingested.

As Lockdown’s men went about their duties aboard the mercenary’s ship, they couldn’t help but keep glancing over at their master seated upon the pilot seat—more specifically, the small bundle in his arms as he went over the details of his next mission. From time to time, the bundle of heated blankets moves about a bit and a tiny helm would pop up over Lockdown’s massive shoulders, sleepily glancing around.

The tiny mech happened to be none other than Optimus Prime himself, who had shrunk down to the size and consciousness of a sparkling from the accidental ingestion of some special energon. The sparkling Optimus Prime would begin to squeak as if in search of something, but each time, the ebon mercenary would bring a servo to his small helm and strokes it, slowly lulling the small Prime back into recharge. After some happy chirps and hums, the tiny sparkling eventually snuggled back into the heated blankets and deeper into Lockdown’s arms.

The mercenary’s men had to bite their glossas to keep themselves from asking their master about the shrunken Prime, and though Lockdown sensed their gazes towards the sparkling Prime, he allowed them to continue lest his yells at them would awaken the recharging bitlet.

 

(Author's Note: Something randomly cute that my friend gave me the idea for.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunter AU. What if Lockdown turned into a sparkling because of something he accidentally ingested, but maintains his adult consciousness.

 

“Lockdown… When I hired a bounty hunter, I was expecting an actual bounty hunter, not some sparkling, you fool!” barked Megatron upon seeing the black mech in Optimus’ arms. The mech known as Lockdown glaring at the leader of the Decepticons was much smaller than usual… his large chassis shrunken down to the size of a sparkling, thus the reason as to why he had to be carried by his mate Optimus Prime. Optimus tries to placate his mate that is growing more and more irritated by the klik over their bond, but nothing would’ve been able to stop the reaction to the warlord’s next words.

“You’re no use to me in this state. I would’ve taken you to be a _competent_ bounty hunter, but it seems you are no better than the rest. Pathetic use of an excuse…”

“…Oh Primus…” mutters Optimus as he plants a servo to his faceplate.

As Megatron turns around with a huff, the seething sparkling in Optimus’ arms begins transforming his face in his usual gun before—

**BAM!!**

“Gah!?”

A well-aimed shot is fired directly at the warlord’s aft, grazing off half of its plating and sending the large chassis flying into the wall. Optimus can’t help but give an exaggerated sigh and turns his optics towards the sparkling Lockdown in a reprimanding manner before turning to begin the walk back to their ship.

“Lockdown… Did you have to do that to our client? The Decepticons do pay good credit for our work…”

“Hmph… They’ll learn soon enough that our services are more vital to them than Megatron would like to accept,” grumbles Lockdown, speaking much more fluently and clearly than a sparkling of his size would.

“Well, hopefully the energon you ingested will have worn off by then,” says the Prime with a smile, “Though… I must admit that you’re quite adorable when you’re so small—Ow.”

Even with the smack planted by the ebon mech’s small servo, Optimus couldn’t help but smile at the state his mate was in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Kidnapped Prime AU, but Optimus has opened up to Lockdown already. Lockdown sitting in a chair with Optimus on his lap, whispering naughty things to Optimus. Idea expanded upon thanks to iamtemptation on tumblr!

There was something different about this orbital cycle when Optimus awakened from recharge. At first, he wasn’t sure what it was, but as he walked about the expansive halls of Lockdown’s great ship, Optimus noticed that they were oddly quiet. Usually, there would be a number of the mercenary’s men, going about their duties on the ship, acknowledging the Prime as he walked about, but there was none of this. While slightly cocking his helm in puzzlement, Optimus entered the captain’s room where he found Lockdown seated upon his usual chair.

“Optimus.” Lockdown greeted the Prime in the way that he always does before lifting his digits to beckon him closer. Having no reason to ignore this beckoning, Optimus walks towards the mercenary, only to quickly lose his balance from having his arm pulled at and lands quite snugly on Lockdown’s lap. A moment of panic struck the Prime as he had lost balance for a moment, but now that two ebon arms embraced his chassis and he could feel the faint warmth of the mech behind him, Optimus slowly relaxed into that embrace.

As the Prime looked out into the depths of space, he noticed that a part of a scarlet colored planet peeking from the bottom of the massive window.

“My men have been sent on a mission to purchase supplies for the,” Optimus suddenly heard from one side of his audials, startling him as well since he didn’t notice that Lockdown had moved his chassis closer to Optimus’, making it easier for him to quietly speak. “They will not return for the next megacycle… which means that we are the only mechs on this ship as of this moment.”

Hearing Lockdown’s tone drop a notch or two as he said those words, the Prime couldn’t help but give an involuntary shiver—that tone was used more often than the Prime liked and it promised that the next coming cycles would once again leave him as a whimpering mess of pleasure. “And… pray tell. What do you have in mind with this moment to ourselves, Lockdown?”

“…Nothing, for the time being. I only wish to speak to you.”

Now that was an answer Optimus had not imagined to hear. The Prime could sense that the mercenary’s EM fields were drenched in desire and there was the obvious heat growing around his aft from coming in contact with Lockdown’s interfacing panel… yet no touches, not even kisses were placed. Only a quiet voice that echoed extremely close to his audials, so close that Optimus could sense Lockdown’s breath upon it.

But it was only a klik later that Optimus realized that his initial reading from Lockdown’s demeanor had been correct when the mercenary truly began to “talk”.

“You know, Optimus… Have I mentioned before how beautiful you are as you writhe beneath me during our interfacing sessions?”

…Those were definitely not the next words the Prime was expecting at all.

While Optimus is at a loss for how to respond to such a statement, Lockdown ignores such confusion and continues to speak.

“There is something… exquisite about seeing you lost in pleasure. Perhaps it is because that you were the ever stoic Prime, but seeing your faceplates flushed… optics dulled… and dripping of lubricant is something I would watch until the ends of time.”

Lockdown’s voice is low and guttural, warm intakes puffing against the ever-growing sensitive audials.

“Have you ever seen yourself lost in ecstasy? Has anyone else beside myself seen you in such a state? I am ever curious as to why Megatron… the leader of the Decepticons never took you as his own. You are a rare beauty, one that is worth stealing and ravishing…”

Optimus could swear that he could sense Lockdown smirking in the way that he always does, and though him bringing up about the Prime’s former nemesis arose some painful memories of the past, such thoughts were quickly washed away as the words began to become more base.

“Do you recall that time when I spent megacycles with my spike deep within your heated valve…? I can no longer remember how many times I had spilled my seed into your gestational chamber as the excess seeped out. Words escaped you by then and were meaningless… All you could do was moan and whimper at the sensations of being utterly filled, no?”

“Nnh… Lockdown…” muttered Optimus, wanting to make the mercenary behind him stop saying such crude things, but all that came out was a heated moan.

“What’s the matter, Optimus…?” whispers Lockdown with a small chuckle, pressing those thick lip plates to the Prime’s audials now, making Optimus lull his head back to the strong shoulder behind him. His gasps are becoming ragged at the images the mercenary’s words are creating within his processor and the Prime can’t help but slowly rock his hips upon Lockdown’s lap.

“Ah yes… You’re such a beauty, my Prime… Every part of your chassis draws my optics to you from the tip of your audials down to the end of your pedes. If only I could spend every klik of every moment ravishing you… biting at those taught neck cables, laving your interfacing panel, giving your thick spike the attention it desires…”

As if on cue, Optimus unconsciously releases the cover over both his interfacing equipment and the proud cable juts out at once, leaking prefluid just from hearing Lockdown’s words. The Pirme’s valve is also beginning to moisten and the mercenary releases a heated sigh at the sounds of lubricant dripping onto his leg.

“When I had made the choice to not take you to our creators, I had thought myself mad… But now, I see that I had made the right choice. You are much too exquisite to have let go…”

“Lockdown… Lockdown…! Aah…”

“I must say that it isn’t just your body that I yearn for… Your resolve, your pride, your strength of mind… They’re all parts of you that makes me desire you even more. Oh how I wish to plunge my spike within you, to show all that exists in the universe that you are mine and mine alone…” the mercenary continues to whisper while eyeing Optimus’ spike that is becoming more and more rigid by the moment, “…And do you enjoy hearing me speaking of you as such? Your spike and valve are both shamelessly exposed, yet I assume all you wish for is for sweet release, no?”

“Lockdown, please… Please…”

“Please what, my Prime?”

Optimus bites his lip plates before tilting his helm towards the mercenary’s and quietly whimpers his need of release. However…

“Mm… Such words are like the finest energon to my audials. But I believe I wish to push you to your limits this cycle. Now, where were we?”

Lockdown tightens the arms he’s wrapped around the Prime once more before straightening his posture and pressing his lip plates to Optimus’ blue audials once more. He also sends a command to turn on the screen before them to show a full display of the wanton Prime, which in turn makes Optimus gasp in utter embarrassment.

“Ah, look Optimus… I can now explain to you what I witness during each of our sessions. See here?” mutters Lockdown as the camera zooms in closer to the now drenched valve, “This is your gorgeous, tight valve… Those are the folds that I lave when preparing you to take in the entirety of my spike. As tight as those walls are, they eventually open up, dripping of lubricant as it does now and slowly swallows the tip of my engorged cable. You would like for me to do that now, wouldn’t you…?”

“Yes, yes, please…!”

“I can sense your core temperature spiking. Are my words alone making you imagine such actions? Do you feel as if my spike is indeed penetrating you now… grinding against every node… every sensitive cluster to its hilt…? Your valve is unconsciously imagining this happening to you. I see it clench at nothing but air. Now…” Lockdown leans in even closer to his beloved Prime before giving the growl laced command.”

“Overload for me.”

That tone was enough to push Optimus to his peak.  
Optimus gives a loud cry as his entire chassis spasms, overload wrecking through his processor as transfluid erupts from the stiff cable in multiple bursts across the floor. The same image is mirrored in the video feed being displayed before the two mechs and Lockdown drinks in every tremble and spilling of transfluid with a content sigh.

Once the Prime’s moans become quiet whimpers once again, the mercenary finally gives the command for his own interfacing panel to snap back, allowing his ebon cable to jut out between Optimus’ limp legs.

“Mm… You’ve gotten the opportunity to see yourself overload with just my voice. Now let’s have you witness the how different you look when overloading atop my spike.”

 

 

Author's Note: AND THEN THEY FRAGGED SOME MORE THE END (*´д｀*)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: AU where all the bayverse characters survive and Lockdown is a new addition to the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots and Decepticons are nothing but names now, but the mechs still use that as their faction names. All drabbles will be short just to get some ideas out.

—Arrival—

When Lockdown landed his ship in the middle of what was described to him as a human army base, he was met with an onslaught of mechs ranging from those he'd heard about in the past to those who were completely unfamiliar to him. Of those mechs though, one caught his sole attention... A tall mech with a blue chassis and crimson fire patterns adorning the contours of the plating, one that Lockdown himself admitted in his mind to be quite a beauty.

 

—Love at first sight—

"Welcome to Earth, mercenary Lockdown. My name is Optimus Prime, the former leader of the Autobots. What brings you to such a place in the universe?" After Lockdown had disembarked from his ship, the tall mech that he had noticed when landing happened to be the last Prime himself. As the mercenary looked up at Optimus, all he could think about was how soothing the Prime's voice sounded and imagined what it must sound like in the throes of passion.

 

—Subtlety isn't his strength—

A long meeting took place with Lockdown and Optimus, and he mentioned about how their "creators" wished an audience with the Prime, for what reason, even the mercenary himself didn't know. There were some hesitation on Optimus' part in regards to this request since he knew that Megatron was currently stationed on Cybertron, attempting to rebuild their planet and only the Prime himself was the only one capable of keeping an eye on the mechs here on earth at the moment. Lockdown watched as Optimus was lost in thought, and he couldn't help but have some simple words fall from his mouth, "So, Optimus Prime... Are you bonded to anyone?"

 

—Laughter—

"So, you're the infamous mech who had the guts to hit on our Prime? Considering that you ended up here, I guess I can imagine how that went," laughed the chartreuse medic as he patched up Lockdown, who obviously looked as if he had taken quite some hits from Optimus' fists. They were all too familiar since the medic had done similar patch ups to other younger mechs who had made a less-than-subtle move on Optimus ages ago. What Ratchet wasn't expecting though was for the mercenary to smirk back and say, "I wouldn't have expected any less from the Prime. I have my optics on him, and I will not back down until he is mine."

 

—Training session—

Every day while the sun was still high, Optimus would give a special training session for those who wished it. Autobots and Decepticons alike appeared to get a chance to spar against the powerful Prime, and some who would rather watch these matches placed bets on who would win—most of the time, the bets were placed in favor of Optimus. That was why when the ebon mercenary volunteered as the next opponent, many snickered thinking that Lockdown had no chance against the Prime. It would be a few minutes later that their initial assumption had been incorrect when Lockdown used his smaller frame to his advantage to catch Optimus off balance and had him pinned on the ground.

 

—A mercenary never gives up—

That night when Optimus was in his quarters contemplating on whether to go to the mess room to get his evening ration of energon, he heard a quiet knock. Upon opening the door, Optimus realized that it was the mercenary Lockdown again for the umpteenth time today. The Prime's immediate reaction was to give an exasperated sigh and a quick shooing of the mech, but the mercenary quickly put up a servo. "Before you say anything, Prime, all I wish for is to enjoy some high grade with you." Just as Lockdown stated, Optimus saw that the mech had two cubes of what seemed to be extremely refined energon... A rare luxury item in this day and age. After looking into Lockdown's emerald optics and seeing that the mech was speaking the truth, Optimus nodded and allowed the mercenary in.

 

—High grade makes anyone talk—

As the hours became late into the night and the two mechs downed one, two, then three cubes of the finest high grade, the topics they spoke of became more serious. There were talks about the civil wars that had broken out on Cybertron ages ago, the comrades that Optimus had lost during those countless orns, how he and Megatron eventually had reached an agreement to end the quarrels, and even of the worries he still harbored for the future. Lockdown listened to every word the Prime spilled, obviously from his intoxication... That was why he also spoke of his past, his duties as a mercenary that serves the "creators" of all Cybertronians, and how he too had blood on his hand in order to survive those vorns. Silence fell upon Optimus and Lockdown after those confessions, and when Lockdown was about to open another batch of high grade, the Prime seated deep in his chair quietly spoke up. "...Even after what you've heard, you still remain here. Why do you hold such an interest in me, Lockdown...?" The mercenary placed the newly opened container on the Prime's desk and took a swig of his own cube before uttering the simple words of, "You caught my interest when I first laid optics on you, Optimus. Call me a fool... but it seems even a cold-hearted mech as myself am not immune to what is called 'love at first sight'."

 

—A few months later—

When Megatron stepped out of the space bridge connecting Cybertron to Earth with his lieutenants Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream to relieve Optimus from his duty for some months as he went to meet with their "creators", he was greeted by an utmost bizarre sight. The Autobots under Optimus' command seemed rather on edge and muttering under their breaths while his Decepticon men were doing something that could only be considered as catcalling.

Megatron cocked his head in confusion at this split display of emotions, and pushed past the wall of mechs to witness a sight that made his blood boil. At the center of the mech's attention was indeed Optimus Prime himself, but he was being carried—in a manner which humans would call bridal style—with brightly flushed faceplates by a smaller, ebon Cybertronian he didn't recognize. Seeing that Optimus was sputtering embarrassed comments in Cybertronian, but not pushing the mech away, it was obvious to all those who were watching that the Prime was allowing this to happen.

"What is the meaning of this, Prime!?" barked Megatron as he marched towards Optimus and the other mech. For a moment, it looked as if the Prime were about to answer, but he was quickly spun around in the arms of the ebon mech, and the unfamiliar Cybertronian faced Megatron with his faceplate down.

"Megatron. It seems you came at the opportune moment."

"And pray tell, who are you and what do you think you are doing to Optimus Prime!?"

"My designation is Lockdown, and I have been sent by our creators to accompany Optimus Prime on his audience with them."

"I know that!" yells Megatron in retaliation, his patience growing ever thinner by the instant. Lockdown notices this as well and gives a small huff before dropping the same bomb that he did earlier to the Autobots and Decepticons before as they were about to board his ship.

"I am taking my mate with me to see our creators. See to it that this planet is left in order while Optimus is away."

"...What?" muttered Starscream.

"...Did that mech say his 'mate'?" questioned Shockwave with his head cocked.

"...Megatron?" asked Soundwave with an equally puzzled voice, but all Megatron could do was gape his mouth in utter surprise at Lockdown's words.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way," the mercenary spoke one last time before turning his back to the others and began to walk up the ramp into his ship. Optimus peeked his helm from beyond Lockdown's broad shoulder one last time and gave a small smile as he waved back at Megatron before the ramp closed.

All that was left behind as the ship took off was the leader of the Decepticons, seething red with rage that the one mech he had always had his optics on had been swept away by some unknown stranger before his very optics. Megatron turned his glare towards his men and the other Autobots who were gathered, as he cracked his knuckles in frustration.

They had a lot of explaining to do...

 

(Author's Note: These were fun to write! I might do more of these in the near future.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Peacetime AU where the war ended at DotM and everyone is alive. Lockdown’s hooked up with Optimus and Megatron keeps running into them at the worst times. Some more fast drabbles to get these ideas out. Nsfw, mpreg involved.

 

—Bad timing, part 1—

Megatron was a mech who wasn’t known to have good timing to begin with, so when he opened up the door to Optimus’ office without knocking, it was only natural that he was met with a view of his former nemesis sprawled about his desk, being undone to a puddle of pleasured goo by the black mercenary the warlord had come to detest. Lockdown didn’t even bother to say a word, but looked square into Megatron’s eyes that simply said, “Get the frag out.” It wasn’t that Megatron was obeying the mercenary’s silent command, but he still turned on his heels and slammed the door close, just to get that image of Optimus’ pleasured expression out of his processor.

 

—Bad timing, part 2—

After a long chat with some of the Autobots, mainly Dino and Arcee who seemed to have the most competent understanding of romancing someone, Megatron gave long exhale before going over in his processor what they had told him a cycle ago: if the warlord truly wishes to woo the Prime, he would have be patient gentlemech, who would listen to what Optimus has to say, rather than blabbering his big mouth all the time. With a deep inhale, Megatron activated the call to Optimus, to see if he could ask the Prime out to some energon. It had been megacycle since the last unfortunate encounter with him and that blasted mercenary, so the warlord vowed to make this work… but as the comm link went through, Megatron was not ready to hear what echoed from the phone connected to the Prime’s office.

"Are you sure about this, Lockdown…? My chassis is much larger than yours after all…"

"I am not a fragile mech, Optimus. Besides, your weight and warmth is quite enjoyable."

"If you are certain, then… Nnh… Ah, Lockdown…!"

"Yes, there we go. I can see your valve taking in the entirety of my spike. It’s beautiful, my Prime…"

"Primus above…! I-I… It’s so deep that—"

And that was when Megatron slammed down the phone. The warlord facepalmed with a frustrated growl in regards to his exceptionally bad sense of timing… as well as his own spike that was painfully throbbing now behind his interfacing panel.

 

—Bad timing, part 3—

After human weeks of bad timing one after another, the former Decepticon warlord was beginning to reach his wits end. Every time he would attempt to speak with Optimus, it would either end up with the mercenary Lockdown appearing out of nowhere to snatch away the Prime’s attention, or Megatron would unfortunately walk in on the two interfacing like petrorabbits. For Primus’ sake, he’d seen more interfacing between those two than he’d ever since while leading the Decepticon army back in the day. Even his men had the decency of locking their quarter’s doors and not fragging in the middle of the mess hall in the middle of the night!

But this was it. This was the day where Megatron would finally be able to hold a serious conversation with Optimus about his choice of a mate. The warlord had made sure to work his strings and have the mercenary be sent off on a quick mission. This was his only chance.

As Megatron entered the mess hall where his men told him Optimus was at the moment, he was greeted with an odd sight that gave him a sinking feeling in his spark, telling him that his bad timing had kicked in once again. There was a group of Autobots with an oddly distressed look about them surrounding the Prime, and Optimus turned to greet Megatron as he approached with his usual stride.

"Megatron, what perfect timing. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"I must say the same, Prime. I’ve been meaning to speak with you in person for a while now," muttered Megatron, but before he is able to ask Optimus to come with him, the Prime speaks first with the most warm smile the warlord has ever been.

"I had just broken the news to my men. It seems I will need to be relieved of my duties in a few orns."

"Relieved of your duties…?"

"Yes," Optimus smiled once more, before dropping the biggest bomb Megatron had ever heard in his long life, "I have been sparked, Megatron. It seems Primus has blessed us with a sparkling."

 

—Consolation time—

"Lord Megatron… My deepest condolences to you," muttered Shockwave as he placed another cube of high grade before the utterly crushed warlord.

A joor after Optimus broke the news to Megatron about him being sparked, the warlord stumbled into what could be called the Cybertronians’ bar on the NEST base and began chugging cube after cube of high grade. The mech in charge of the bar didn’t question Megatron’s demand of the high grade and continued to provide him with more until Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream arrived.

"Y-You know, my lord… If I may be so bold… it is quite possible that Optimus Prime is only with a sparkling and nothing permanent," Starscream quietly spoke up, "There is still time for you to lay claim to the Prime as a bonded mate."

"…For once, you may be right, Starscream. But knowing how everything has gone until now—"

Just as Megatron was about to mutter something in response, an Autobot mech—Sideswipe to be precise—came skidding into the bar and headed towards Demolisher and Sidesways and yelled, “Holy Primus, Optimus just announced that not only is he sparked, he’s officially bonded to that mercenary named Lockdown!”

The three lieutenants could only gape in horror as they turned back to their lord, in time to see him shake his head and take another swig of the newly opened high grade.

  
  


Author's Note: Good lord, do I love putting Megatron through crap in this AU!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Kidnapped Optimus AU. Tumblr user idea: What if Optimus has opened up to Lockdown and the "creators" have sent more servants to fetch Optimus instead.

When Lockdown received an urgent comm from his men aboard his ship about an unknown vessel attempting to embark, the mercenary felt a chill run down his spine. If this were any intruder, his men would’ve been able to take care of the problem without their captain, but since they had contact him, it only meant one thing—his worst fears coming true.

As Lockdown pushed his dropship’s engine beyond its capacity and landed upon his ship, he was greeted with a sight that he had wished he didn’t see. Three Cybertronians that the mercenary personally had never seen before, yet could easily identify were walking towards the exit with his mate Optimus in stasis cuffs, rendering him incapacitated. The Prime’s optics locked with Lockdown’s and there was obvious fear behind them.

"…What meaning is this?" growled Lockdown, turning his focus to the other three dragging Optimus. Emotionless optics turn towards Lockdown before they speak in a similar, impassive voices.

"Lockdown. We have been sent by our creators to take Optimus Prime back to them."

"Our creators had lost contact with you, and have sent us to finish the job."

"Optimus Prime must be taken back. There will be no questioning of this and you will move out of our way."

The mercenary grit his dentae at the comments made by them. He had known that their “creators” would eventually become suspicious of him not returning to them with the Prime, and he knew that they would send their own creations to him. But if the past half vorn had taught Lockdown anything, it was one thing: he was not giving up his mate.

 

 

—Three shots rang through the gigantic hall, and silence returned.

 

 

Lockdown transformed his gun face back to his usual faceplate before quietly approaching Optimus, who was gazing at him with utter surprise. He quickly undid the stasis cuffs, destroying them in the process and helping his mate to a sitting position.

"Lockdown… You—You killed the envoys."

"…Yes."

"But the creators—"

"Yes, I know," the mercenary replied once more before embracing Optimus and opening up an open comm link to his entire ship.

"…Men, I have killed the mechs who were sent by our creators. Optimus Prime is my mate, and mine alone. Thus from this moment forth—"

A short pause before looking at Optimus straight into his optics.

"—From this moment forth, we are at war against our creators. I will not allow them to have what they want."

  


Author's Note: Never mess with a bounty hunter/mercenary and his mate. It just pisses him off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Bounty Hunter AU, Lockdown is grumpy if you try to wake him up early in the morning, Optimus attempts to get him out of the berth.

 

Ever since Optimus cast off his title as Prime and joined Lockdown as a bounty hunter, there was a mission given to him by the mercenary's men. It was a mission that none of them dared to attempt, for they feared attempting such an action towards their master, but since now Lockdown had a mate, they believed Optimus would be the one who had the slightest chance of succeeding on it. Optimus gladly accepted it without thinking of the repercussions of said mission...

The mission was simple: Awaken Lockdown in the early morning of the day.

 

Attempt 1:

Optimus slowly opened the door to the shared quarters with the mercenary, and did what he believed would awaken any kind of Cybertronian.

Turn on the lights.

"Nnngh..."

A frustrated grumble came from the berth and within an instant, the black chassis that was half-covered by plush blankets quickly disappeared under them. It was like watching a sparkling hissing at the bright light and hiding underneath the heated blankets from their carrier and sire.

Attempt number one: FAIL.

 

Attempt 2:

The Prime then decided to go a more drastic route and walked towards the berth with his curled up mate on it before gripping one end of the blanket... and pulled with all his might. The plush meshing flew off of the lump of Lockdown, and again, a groan echoed from the ebon mech.

Unfortunately for Optimus though, he was unable to say a word to Lockdown because the groggy mech immediately reached under the berth to pull up another spare blanket. Once again, Optimus was back to square one and he was now faced with an even more disgruntled mech to deal with.

Attempt number two: FAIL.

 

Attempt 3:

Seeing that roundabout attempts were not going to gain any results, Optimus decided to go a little further. He sat on one edge of the berth and poked the mound that was his mate.

"Nnnnnngh..."

Another sullen groan echoes from under the blanket, but at least he was getting a reaction. Optimus kept his poking and prodding everywhere from what felt like Lockdown's face to what may have been the mercenary's exposed interfacing equipment. (The Prime quickly stopped prodding there with flushed cheeks.)

But eventually all the poking and prodding stopped gaining any reactions and once again, Optimus sighed, knowing that he was still left with a sleeping mound of mech.

Attempt number three: FAIL.

 

Attempt 4:

By this point, Optimus was starting to get quite frustrated with his mate who would not awaken at all. "It's time for some even more drastic measures," thought the Prime before stepping away from the berth. With a deep breath and mental preparation for whatever retaliation this could result in, Optimus dashed towards his slumbering mate and leapt high into the air to land right upon the sleeping mound that was Lockdown.

A loud clang and a pained grunt echoed through the room. Optimus laid there for a moment atop the mound, hoping for at least an angry reaction from Lockdown... but even after all these attempts, the unexpected happened.

Two thick arms quickly shot out from beneath the blankets and the Prime gave a sharp yelp as his chassis was dragged down under the warm enclosure to be held close to his mate's chest plates. Though still in recharge, Lockdown nuzzled against Optimus' helm and gave a relaxed sigh, unconsciously deducing from the scents and EM field that this was his mate.

All Optimus could do now was roll his eyes and give a quiet exhale of his own as well, before giving up on trying to wake the slumbering mercenary and burrowing further into his arms for a couple more cycles of recharge.

 

 

Author's Note: Just some random cuteness that lead to cuddles in the end!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Peacetime AU, Optimus and Lockdown return from Cybertron after the audience with the "creators", and they've come back with a new addition to the Cybertronian race: their son Phalanx. Hinted mpreg and OC sparkling.

 

Four human years had passed since Lockdown's ship set off for Optimus' audience with the "creators", and during that time, Megatron was finally coming to terms with what had happened between the mercenary and the Prime. The former Decepticon warlord had come to accept that it was his own fault for never showing honest interest in Optimus and if that mercenary was who he chose as his bondmate, who was he to speak against it?

...Or so he thought until the Lockdown's ship, the Knight's Temenos landed in the center of the NEST base and two... no, three mechs emerged from within. The first mech was the most obvious for it was Lockdown himself. He was speaking to Optimus Prime who seemed to be carried in the arms of an enormous mech, one that easily doubled Megatron himself's height and shoulder width. The warlord wondered for a moment if he was another Cybertronian sent back from their creators.

"Optimus Prime. I had made sure to keep the Cybertronians on this planet in order in your absence, and seeing that you have returned in health as well, I assume the audience with the creators went well."

"Megatron," nodded Optimus as the three mechs stopped before Megatron and the rest of the other mechs and femmes of the NEST base, "Indeed, my audience with them went well, but there is much to be discussed. It would be best if we deliberate at once."

Megatron nods once and is about to turn on his heels, but pauses for a moment.

"But before that... pray tell, who is the new mech? Is he an envoy sent by our creators?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I should've introduced him to you first. Since everyone is here at the moment, we'll hold a formal introduction now," Optimus gives a formal nod to the mech carrying him as well as the others around. "Come now, introduce yourself."

The gargantuan mech nods—rather shyly from the looks of it, which made Megatron raise an optic ridge—and when he began speaking, it was in a much higher tone and in a rather childish mannerism than anyone would've imagined from such a large frame.

"Um... My designation is Phalanx, and, um... It's nice to meet you all. My carrier and sire has told me much about everyone," stated the mech, which made both Autobots and Decepticons gape in surprise. Whispers and chatter echoed amongst the ranks in reaction to what Phalanx's words must mean, and the final blow was given when the large mech smiled warmly—in a way that resembled a certain Prime for that matter.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Uncle Megatron. Carrier has told me much about you, that you and he were like brothers."

At that moment, Megatron's processor crashed at Phalanx's statement, his frame teetering backwards only to be caught by his equally shocked Shockwave, causing both Optimus and Phalanx to gasp in concern. Only Lockdown stood with one hand on his hip, rolling his optics at the uncalled for reaction by the warlord.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings for this one!
> 
> Lockdown/Optimus: Peacetime AU. Some more, short random drabbles for this AU just because I keep coming up with more ideas for it. Takes place years after the previous drabble and Lockdown and Optimus' sparkling Phalanx has grown to be a full mech. The "creators" were behind aging him faster than the other sparklings born on earth.  
> Nsfw, voyeurism by Megatron, exhibitionism by Lockdown, self-servicing, TFOC/Megatron pairing where Megs is on bottom.

 

 

—Voyeurism—

Megatron couldn't believe that he was stooping this low, that he was accessing the security feeds into the storage room in order to watch Optimus being completely undone by Lockdown. With his throbbing and aching spike in one servo, he bit at the digits of his other to stifle the moans that he could not bite back.

On the monitor showed Optimus being eaten out by the mercenary—rather thoroughly and deeply, if the Prime's unabashed moans were anything of a hint—and just a short zoom-in showed every detail that Megatron had wished to see for himself. The leaking lubricant, the beautiful folds of the Prime's valve, the flushed faceplates, the small mewls... Everything was as Megatron imagined. And as Optimus was about to reach an overload, Lockdown moved away, much to the disappointment of the Prime.

Lockdown then turned Optimus around so that he was facing towards the security camera, which should be unknown to the two mechs, and then picked up the Prime onto his lap. The mercenary went even a step further and lifted Optimus' legs to spread them wide before plunging his thick spike into the dripping wet valve.

Seeing Optimus' flushed faceplate melt in utter ecstasy was enough to trigger a mewl from Megatron himself... though he was unsure as to why his valve clenched at that sight, since he believed himself to be purely a spiking mech.

 

—Exhibitionism—

As Lockdown plunged his weeping spike into the warm confines of his mate's gorgeous valve, he took a fleeting glance towards a certain corner of the storage room—towards a slight reflection of light, indicating a hidden security camera. The mercenary had known for years now that the former Decepticon warlord Megatron was still lusting over the Prime, and that he had reached such a low that he watching in on their interfacing sessions.

Of course, Lockdown knew that Optimus would be mortified to learn of this and never mentioned it to him, but for the mercenary, it brought out the exhibitionist side of him, making him want to show off his mate more to the warlord. He enjoyed spreading Optimus side for Megatron to see beyond the camera lens, to make him see the Prime's valve walls spread snugly around his spike, and show off that the warlord would never get what he lusts after, for Optimus himself had chosen the mercenary as his eternal bondmate.

Lockdown continued to enjoy listening to the heated pants and moans coming from Optimus before plunging in his member deep into the squeezing walls, and used the tip of his cable to poke at the entrance to the Prime's gestational chamber, the most sensitive part of his mate.

Optimus did not fail to satisfy and gave a howling scream as he overloaded over that wonderful sensation.

 

—Self-servicing—

Megatron continued to frantically stroke his spike, optics glued on the security feed as he drank in the sight of Optimus overloading on the mercenary's spike. He watched as that polished chassis trembled and spasm, gushing lubricant from the tight valve walls spiraling down on the thick member.

As Optimus came down from the powerful overload though, Lockdown had not yet reached his, and he began thrusting up into the sensitive valve once again, pounding into its depths and making the Prime collapse into another overload, then another, and then another. The mercenary definitely had stamina and control over his own pleasure much better than Optimus for certain.

But even though Megatron kept gripping his spike, fingers slipping over the sensitive head to try and achieve overload, there was something missing. Something that was keeping him from tipping over into that wonderful bliss. The warlord wasn't certain what it was in his processor, though his body seemed to know and unknowingly, the sharp digits of his other servo slowly traveled lower... and lower to his leaking valve.

Megatron was appalled at what he was doing, yet couldn't stop himself from carefully inserting one, then two of his digits into his aching valve. He was soon lost in pleasure once again, watching Lockdown debauch the mech he had lusted after for many centuries, and slowly but surely, the overload he wished for so much was approaching.

Just another tight grip on his spike and plunging in of a third digit finally pushed Megatron over, and he came. Hard.

The warlord moaned as spurt after spurt of transfluid spilled from his rock hard spike and also felt his valve tighten against his own digits. His entire frame jolted at the magnitude of cumming, only sitting back in the hard seat when the overload subsided—when his optics caught sight of a giant mech, towering at the door frame, faceplates flushed red and jaw slightly open in utter shock... and optics filled with lust.

Of all the mechs that caught Megatron self-servicing while watching Lockdown and Optimus interface, it had to be their only sparkling mech, Phalanx.

Time froze for a moment as Megatron was petrified in utter embarrassment, while Phalanx stared with utter fascination. Eventually, the looming mech cautiously stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

 

—Wild fragging—

The relatively mediocre sized room that was mainly used for security purposes was now completely filled by one mech, and another who couldn't wrap his processor around what was happening to him. Phalanx embraced the much smaller framed Megatron tightly to his chest as he thrust deep into the warlord, his spike so engorged and massive that Megatron himself couldn't understand how it could've fit inside his tight valve.

But it did, and it was grinding against all the sensors that the warlord never knew he even had, sparking almost painful amounts of pleasure from deep within up his spinal code and directly into his processor.

Words have escaped Megatron by now and all he can do is sob at these new sensations, ones he never would've expected to come to enjoy or partake in.

As the gargantuan mech continued to bite at his neck cables and rain kisses down upon the warlord, all sense of time was lost. All Megatron could think about was the pleasure and the mech before him who continued to mutter praises and loving words to him, every last thought of Optimus and Lockdown gone. Overload after overload washed over Megatron, his spike now fully spent and barely releasing any transfluids, his valve tightening more upon the girth nestled within him, and nothing else in the universe mattered at that moment.

 

—A megacycle later—

"Carrier, Sire. May I speak with you for a moment...?"

"Of course, my dear Phalanx. What brings you to us?"

"Well... it's a bit complicated..."

"Complicated? Explain."

"Um... I know that I'm still technically a young mech, just in my final upgrades thanks to our creators, but... well..."

"Yes...?"

"Carrier, Sire... I've felt this ever since I came to this planet, but I think I've found my sparkmate."

"My dear child, is that so? Is that what your spark tells you?"

"Yes, Carrier."

"How intriguing for you to find your sparkmate so soon in life... Pray tell, who is this Cybertronian?"

"...Uncle Megatron?"

 

 

Author's Note: And that lead to Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream being super protective of Megatron while Phalanx did his best to woo the former Decepticon warlord. Every other mech on the NEST base thought it was the most adorable and hillarious thing ever.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown/Optimus: Peacetime AU, MasterOfGray requested for an expansion on the last chapter's interaction of Phalanx and Megatron, so I decided to write some more fluff for those two. I'm going to keep these drabbles relatively short too, just to get the ideas out. Almost all the short drabbles in this one will focus on TFOC/Megatron pairing where Megs is on bottom, so please skip if that is not your cup of tea.

 

—Consultation—

Optimus made sure to put up a sign outside his office door, so that he, his mate, and his sparkling could have a spark to spark talk without interruption. Upon closing the door, the Prime walked back to the sofas set up next to his working desk and sat down on one sofa with Lockdown, facing his sparkling Phalanx on the other. The young mech was happily drinking a cube of energon in pure elation.

It was only a few kliks ago that Phalanx had opened up to his carrier and sire that he had found his sparkmate, and of all the Cybertronians it could've been, it turned out to be the emperor of destruction, the chaos bringer, the warlord of the Decepticons, Megatron himself. Both Lockdown and Optimus had been floored by that statement, but now they decided to spend some time to speak in more detail with their sparkling.

"So... Phalanx. If you had sensed the pull in your spark when you first came to earth, what made you certain now that Megatron is your sparkmate?" asked Optimus, opening up a cube of energon himself.

"Oh, I did what Sire always told me I should do when I'm curious about something. I acted on those feelings."

"Acted...?"

Optimus took a quick glance towards his mate, and when he saw Lockdown give an approving smirk and a nod towards his son, a sense of dread crawled up his spine.

"Mmhm. I found Uncle Megatron self-servicing himself, and seeing him like that made me want to do things to him. So I did."

Instantly, Optimus choked on the energon he was sipping.

"...Phalanx, did you frag Megatron?" Lockdown asked, while quirking an optic bridge.

Seeing Phalanx nod happily in that response, the Prime once again choked on his energon, sputtering bits and pieces of Cybertronian in utter confusion.

 

—Wooing, part 1—

After another few cycles of sitting down with Lockdown and Optimus—or more like with just Optimus, since Lockdown's comments only consisted of nothing but taking your prize—Phalanx now stood outside Megatron's office, with a bouquet of what the humans called flowers and two cubes of energon.

The gargantuan mech took a moment to take in a deep breath before knocking on the small door before him. A short klik later, the door opened to show... not Megatron, but one of his subordinates, the scientist Shockwave.

"Um... Hello, Sir. Is Uncle Megatron in...?" Phalanx politely asked, somewhat taken aback by the silent mech's demeanor.

"Lord Megatron is unwell. Leave."

And with that, Shockwave slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked mech outside.

 

—Wooing, part 2—

Another number of cycles later and after consulting some of the femmes and other mechs on the NEST base in regards to how to "woo" the Decepticon warlord, Phalanx now finished spending time with Starscream, who happened to be cooperative enough to give him Megatron's schedule for the next Earth week. The towering mech was rather confused as to why the second in command was leaking optic fluids when he cornered him in the mess hall, but decided to ignore it for now.

Phalanx took one more look at the data in his palm before hurrying to the meeting room that Megatron was at. The young mech made sure to go through the lines the others had taught him in his processor, fidgeting slightly at the nervousness and want of seeing the warlord again.

As the meeting let out and mechs began to file out, Phalanx's optics lit up at seeing a familiar frame come into view. He could see Megatron speaking with Soundwave and Shockwave about some important matters, but the mech could no longer suppress the need to speak up.

"Unc—I mean—M-Megatron!"

"......!?"

Phalanx's voice echoed much clearer through the hallway than he had thought, though it had the desired effect for it obviously got Megatron's attention... along with dozens of NEST soldiers and other Cybertronians. Some who picked up on that voice in other rooms even peeked their heads out to see what all the commotion was about.

Shockwave and Soundwave both immediately took action and moved towards Phalanx, but their frame size was no match for the gigantic mech, resulting in their chassis being tossed aside as Phalanx raised his voice once more.

"M-Megatron, um, I know I started things off wrong but... but... I-I'd like to officially court you! I know in my spark that you're my sparkmate, and I will do my best so that one cycle, you'll see that I am serious about this!"

With that, Phalanx quickly spun on his heels and rushed out of the hall, faceplates flushed deep red, leaving an even more confused Megatron standing amongst shocked speechless humans and Cybertronians.

 

—Wooing, part 3—

The same night that the giant mech confessed his love to the warlord to pretty much all the important personnel at the NEST base, Phalanx sat outside on one of the large bunkers, cradling a small cube of high grade that his sire Lockdown had given him to calm his nerves. Both Optimus and Lockdown had also heard about the open confession as well, and they gave their sparkling a pat on the back for bringing up the courage to speak his mind to Megatron. Optimus was especially comforting to him since for the longest time, the Prime believed that the Decepticon warlord needed someone to share his life with, now that the civil war amongst Cybertronians had finally come to an end.

Phalanx looked up at the night sky filled with millions upon millions of stars, wondering if he truly had messed things up with Megatron. It was only after Optimus had explained to him that when it came to courting, one confessed their feelings to each other first, courted each other, before finally reaching the epitome of the relationship and interfacing would take place. His sire seemed to disagree that love was never formulaic and could blossom in different orders, but after seeing the warlord avoiding him like the plague, the poor mech was no longer sure.

When he had seen Megatron self-servicing in that monitoring room, breaths ragged, transfluid splattered over abdominal plating, and digits lodged deep within his valve, even Phalanx didn't know what had come over him. All he knew was that his spark yearned to couple with the mech before him, not just physically... but much more deeply on a psychological level as well. It was then that it sank into the young mech that the pull he felt on his spark when he first was introduced to Megatron was real.

A sigh fell from Phalanx's mouth as he took another sip of the high grade, when he sensed someone take a seat next to him on the mound. Thinking that it was one of the femmes or perhaps even his carrier, Phalanx was shocked to see the mech he had been on his processor beside him, saying not a single word.

Without much thought, the large mech offered the small high grade that he had been drinking until now, which the warlord accepted to Phalanx's surprise.

A klik. Then another. Onto another klik passed of utter silence, before Megatron finally opened his mouth.

"...Is it true that you wish to court me? A mech, barely passed a sparkling like yourself?"

A nod.

"I am the former leader of the Decepticons. I am countless vorns older than you. For Pit's sake, there are far better looking mechs out there... yet, you still feel that I am your sparkmate?"

Another nod.

"...You also know from our earlier... interaction, that I had my optics for your carrier. That I had lusted after him. Yet—"

"Megatron, my carrier has told me all about you. I know of your past. I know what you have done in the past, but I still wish to know more about you as a mech. And I do... I do wish to court you properly," answered Phalanx, turning his optics and looking directly into the warlord's crimson optics, nothing but pure honesty behind them.

"...Then, you will need to be prepared to face the many challenges that will accompany your quest. I am not an easy mech to please, and my subordinates will surely continue to get in your way. But..." Megatron then stands, and looks the giant mech in his optics once. "...But I accept your courtship. Prove to me that you are worthy of a mech to be my mate."

And with that, Megatron strode away.

Phalanx was left, mouth slightly agape while his processor slowly broke down what Megatron had just told him.

 

It was an astro-second later that the entire NEST base's inhabitants were awakened by the roar of one, happy mech.


End file.
